The New girl.
by Suz4eva
Summary: A mysterious new girl moves in that seems to be attracted to Clark. *complete*
1. Default Chapter

I had just finished moving my mattress upstairs when I heard the doorbell ring. It was a boy I'd Never seen before but then again I've never seen anyone here I just moved to Smallville. I answered it "Hi." I said. "Hi I'm Clark Kent." He said. "I'm Allison Dock." I said. "You look older then me Are you still in school?" Clark asked me. "I'm 17 and No I graduated In California." I said. "Oh I'm 16 and I'm in my 3rd year of high school." He said. "That's cool." I said. He was kinda cute I thought.  
  
"Well My Mom brought you these Fruits because she thought you might want something healthy to snack on instead of going out and getting Fast food like most people do." Clark said. He flashed his great smile. "Tell her I said Thank you. Come in. You can set the fruit on the Table there." I said. He did. "My Friends and I are going out to dinner tonight Wanna come." Clark asked. "Sure, When?" I asked. "Now." Clark said. He smiled again. "Ok. I guess I'll go if you still want me to." I said. "Yes I still want you to." He said. I ran to the box near the door and grabbed my purse, "Come on." He said. He has a great smile I thought. We walked over to a group of people.  
  
A Blonde bounded up to me and said "Hi I'm Chloe Do you like Smallville so far?" she said. "I don't know you and Clark are the only people I've met so Far." I said. "That's cool how old are you?" Chloe asked. "17." I replied. "Cool." Chloe said. A boy shorter then Clark said to me "Hey I'm Clark's best friend Pete." "Hiya Pete what's up?" I asked. "Nothing really." He said. "That's good." I said. I noticed how neither Clark nor Pete had the boyish skater clothes on I'd see the guys were in California everyday. A different girl looked at me and said "Hi I'm Lana and I'm 17." "Hi." I said. I also noticed she had an unusual green necklace around her neck. "I like your necklace." I commented. "My Aunt gave it to me after my parents died in an accident a few years ago." She said. "I'm so sorry Lana." I replied. "Well It's made out of the meteor that hit the car." Lana said. "Do you wear it often?" I asked. "I've only taken it off 5 times." Lana said. "Wow." I said. "I can never keep something like a necklace or a ring on for that long." I said. The Boy hanging on Lana said "Hi I'm Whitney." I looked up to see this wonderful looking blue-eyed blonde. "Hi." I managed to say. He is much better looking then Clark Kent I thought. "I'm Dating Lana and I'm 17." He said. "Oh Cool." I said. Then I turned and I heard "Hi I'm Lex Luthor." He shook my hand. "Hi. You look around 21 are you?" I said. "Yup I'm 21." He said. He had no hair on his body at all. I thought that was kinda different. "Wife? Kids?" I asked. "None." He said. He smiled. Oh My God the guys in Smallville are Hotter then California I thought.  
  
A limo pulled up. "Hey Steenie Take us to Ruby's Diner." Lex said to the driver. Clark opened the backdoor for me. Lana got in instead. Then Chloe. Lex said to me "Get in Allison." "Ok." I whispered. Then Clark got in next to me. Then Whitney. Then Pete. Then Lex shut the door and walked to the passengers seat. Chloe whispered to me "Do you have a crush on Lex?" I laughed. "Why you whispering?" I asked. "Because if you do It's not like I'm going to shout Allison likes Lex to the whole world." She whispered. "He Ok looking." I said. "Cool." Chloe said. "How long have Whitney and Lana been going out?" I asked Clark. "About a year." He said. "Hey Lex Thanks for driving." I said. "No problem." Lex replied. "What's the big city I had to drive through to get here called?" I asked. "Metropolis." Clark said. "Was that a stupid Question?" I asked. "Not really." Lex said. "Hey Allison." Chloe whispered. "No, I don't have a crush on Clark." I said. Clark heard me. "That wasn't what I was going to ask you." Chloe said. "Oh Ok Then What?" I asked. She got closer to me and whispered "Clark likes Lana." My heart nearly broke then. "She's dating Whitney though." I said. "She doesn't know and I don't think Clark knows I just told you either so Shh!" She said. "He's so." My voice trailed off. "Odd?" Chloe said. We laughed. "Perfect." I said. "You want to date him?" She asked. "Are you guys talking about me?" Clark interrupted. I paused "Yes but it was good." I said. "Okay." Clark said. "No I don't." I said. I blushed deep red. "I believe you I swear." Chloe said sarcastically. "Okay, Okay he's cute." I said. "It's his great smile isn't it?" Chloe said. "Heck yes." I said. "I won't tell." She said out loud. "Won't Tell what?" Pete asked "Nothing." Chloe said. "C'mon tell me." Pete said. "Ya See I said I won't tell so I can't tell ya Pete." Chloe said. "You don't think I'm a slut do you?" I asked. "A slut No why?" She said out loud. "I've only known him 20 minutes." I said. "I don't care." Chloe said. "Hey how did ya find out the Clark likes Lana?" I asked. "He Told Pete and I." She said. I laughed out loud. "What ya laughing about Allison?" Clark asked. "I just think it's weird that someone who tell someone they have a crush on one of their friends ya think so?" I asked. "Not really." Clark. Then Chloe laughed. "Allison you just did that." Chloe whispered. "You're a girl." I said. "No, really." Chloe said. "Well it's not like I'd tell Pete." I said out loud. "Tell Me What?" Pete asked. "Because he's a guy right." Chloe said. "Right." I said. "So what if I'm a boy. I think you'd tell Clark." Pete said. Chloe and I looked at each other and laughed.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot. We ordered. Clark and I both had a salad. I ordered first so I Didn't agreed with him he agreed with me. Lex had Lobster. Chloe has a hamburger and fries. Whitney and Lana had Steak. "Lex Thanks for driving." I said. "Your welcome." He said. "Who's paying?" Whitney asked. "I am." Lex and I said in unison. "I am." Lex said to me. "No you drove I am." I said. "Steenie drove so I am paying." Lex said. "Excuse me." I said and got up Chloe followed. "Where we going?" She said. I walked to the cash register. I Paid for the meal and the tip in advance. "You're bad." Chloe said. I smiled. I walked back to the table. "Where did ya go?" Lana asked. "To talk with someone." I said. We ate in silence. Then I "Are you guys all finished?" I heard unison of "Yes." "Let's go then." I said. Lex reached for his wallet. "It's already taken care of Lex." I said. I smiled. He pulled about 200$ in 10's out of his wallet and handed it to me. "I can't take that Lex." I said. "You bought us dinner so yes you can." He said. I took the money and handled it to Clark. "Give It to Lex." I said. He offered it to Lex. "Clark It's Allison's give it back to her." Lex said. Clark smiled at me. I blushed. "Lex you can pay for diner whenever. I chose to pay tonight." I said. I held the money out to him. "Hey Allison I'd keep the money." Whitney said. "Shut up Whitney." Lana said. Lex grabbed it out of my hand. "Can I see your wallet?" I asked. Lex Handed it to me. "Thanks." I said. "Your Welcome Allison." Lex said. I noticed He his full name Was Alexander. Well Duh I thought. He had about 1k in cash and several credit cards with him. I politely handed it back to him. "Lana I treasure you." Whitney said. Lana leaned over and kissed him. Chloe said, "Clark And Allison Come outside with me." "Sure." We said in unison. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I'll be leaving now." She stepped back into the restaurant. "I think she wanted us to be alone." Clark said. "Me too. I hear you have a crush on Lana." I said. He blushed. "I do." He said. "She doesn't know does she?" I asked. "Right." He said. "I won't tell." I said. "Is That what you were talking with Chloe about?" He asked. "No but it was similar." I said. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Clark asked. "Nope I'm ugly." I replied. "You are not. In fact you're rather beautiful." He said. "Thank you. How far are we from home?" I asked. "10 miles." He said. "Oh." I said. "Why?" He asked. "I wanted to walk." I said. "Really?" Clark said. "Yeah. Seems Stupid doesn't it." I said. "Not really. You're new." He said. Chloe came outside. "Hey." She said. "Stay and Chat with me and Clark." I said. "Why?" Chloe said. "Because you've been in with them for awhile." Clark said. Just then Lana, Lex, Whitney, and Pete came out. "Hey Pete." I said. "Hey Allison." He replied. "You guys feel like hanging out at my house tonight?" Lex asked. "We can't." Lana and Whitney said. The rest of us said "Sure." Chloe looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Oh Chloe." I said. "Hang on a sec." Clark said. He walked to the payphone. I followed. "Hi Mom." He said. "Hi Honey." I heard the voice say. "I'm spending the night Lex's House." He said. "Ok Baby. I love you." His mom said. "I love you too." He said. He hung up. "Whom do you live with?" Clark asked. "My two dogs Moose and Ben." I said. "Cool." He said. "My family all lives in California and Las Vegas." I said. "Cool." He said. "I think I like your mother." I said. "You've never met her." Clark said. We arrived at the door of Lex's car. "Never met who?" Lex asked. "My parents." Clark said. "Oh." Lex said. "She was kind to bring me fruit tonight and she told you she loved you on the phone so she must be a good person." I said. "Well She's my mom." Clark said. "Mrs. Kent really is a nice person." Chloe said. "Thanks Chloe I'll be sure to tell her." Clark said. "I agree." Lex added. It was then I noticed Lex's Unique watch. "Lex I love the watch." I said. "My mom gave it to me the night she past away." Lex said. "Lex I'm so sorry." I said. "You didn't know. You were just asking." Lex said. "Ya Know Clark you have a great smile." I said. "Thank you." He said. We arrived at Whitney's house. "Bye Allison." They said together as if on cue. "They look so cute together don't they Clark?" Pete asked. "Not funny." I said. "You have a crush on Lana Lang Clark?" Lex said in shock. "Yeah." He said blushing. "She know?" Lex asked. We all shook our heads. Right then Lex leaned over and kissed my lips. Oh My Gosh This is Lex kissing me Oh My God.  
  
He pulled away slowly. "Dang you kiss well." He exclaimed. "Thank you I guess." I said barely audible. Pete just laughed and laughed. My cell phone rang. I picked it up slowly. "Hi." I said. "Hey Sis What's up?" The voice on the other line said. "Hey Ally nothing much really. I can't really talk now I'm going To Lex's. I'll send ya and email all about it." I said. "Ok Bye I love you." She said. "Bye. Tell Nick I'm fine and I said Hi. I love you too." I quickly said then we hung up. "Sister?" Pete asked. "34. She's got this great boyfriend named Nick who's just adorable. They're getting married soon." I said. "That's good." Clark said. "I like to see people in love." Lex said. "Isn't it great?" I said. "Sure is. They going to have children?" Lex asked. "I don't think so." I said. "That's normal." Lex said. "Well at least she's better the my other sister." I said. "How?" Lex asked. "Well Dana is fresh out of college and she's a stripper at The Here Kitty Kitty Club in Vegas." I said. "Ok." Lex said. "My Mom is 61 and My Dad is 68 and they live in California." I said. "Miss Them much?" Clark asked. "Sometimes, I fly in for holidays and stuff." I said. "Why did you pick Smallville to go to?" Chloe asked. "I was sick of California and I wanted something different." I said. "Sounds Reasonable." Clark said. The Car stopped. Clark Got out. He reached for my hand. I politely grabbed it as he pulled me to my feet. Chloe hopped out. Pete wasn't soon to follow. Lex Walked around to our side of the car. I was amazed to see Clark hadn't let go of my hand. Maybe he wanted to hold it I thought. Chloe looked at me and said "What ya thinking about?" "Guess." I said. "Do I know 'em?" Chloe asked. Clark interrupted with "Was That a 'em as in Them or Him?" "Them." Chloe said. "No, I don't think I've mentioned him yet." I said.  
  
We walked inside. "Ok Allison Here's what we normally do for sleeping arrangements: You guys can either have your own rooms or we can hang out in one big one." Lex said. "Ok." I said. "Your choice." He said. "It honestly doesn't really matter to me Lex." I said. "Ok Then we're chilling together tonight Ok?" Lex said. We walked in to this room big enough for all 5 of us. Clark then dropped my hand. I looked at him. I didn't know I had been holding to your hand for the last 10 minutes. I'm so stupid." He said. "No your not." I said. Chloe pulled me away. "Yeah Clark you can be stupid. " I heard Pete say. "Shut up Pete." I said. I totally can't believe I said that. I don't even know Pete and I just yelled at him how terrible am I. "Why." He asked. "Pete You should know better than to sit there and call your best friend stupid." I said. "It's not his fault he thinks your attractive." Chloe whispered. "Does not." I said. "You talking to me?" Pete said "No Pete I wasn't." I said. "You have the strangest taste in girls Clark." I heard Pete say. "Can Ya be any louder!" I head Clark say to Pete who just laughed. "Look at him He's practically drooling at your feet." Chloe said. We walked over to the boys. "What ya guys talking bout?" I asked. "Girls and you?" Lex replied. "Guys." I answered. "Anyone we know Chloe?" Lex asked. "Yes." Chloe said. I don't like having secrets. "Allison." Clark said. "Yes?" I answered. "Your not ugly." He said. "You're not stupid." I replied. He smiled. I held out my hand. He grasped it. "Somebody say something." I said. "Ok." Lex said. Pete yawned, "I'm so tired." He muttered. Lex gestured to the couch.  
  
I looked at my watch it was nearing midnight. "Lex." I said "What?" He replied. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. "No." He replied. "Ok." I said. "Do you think I'm a whore Clark?" I asked. I was shocked at my self I rarely said 'Whore' I preferred Slut or Hoe. "Of course Not Allison." He said. "Ok." I said. My cell phone rang. "Hi." I said. "Hey Babe." The voice said. It took me less that 5 seconds to figure it was my best guy friend Sam who was also gay but I didn't have a problem with that. "Hey Sam How's Jo?" I asked. "No Change." He said sadly. Jo was a friend of ours who was getting sicker and sicker with cancer. "Heaven is better then this terrible earth." I managed to say. "I'm at Lex's house. What ya doing?" I said to lighten his mood. "Just waiting for John." He said. John was Sam's boyfriend. "Oh Ok I've gotta run ok?" I said. "Bye." He hung up. I noticed all three of them were now sitting on the couch. "Sorry guys That was my best friend Sam." I said. "No big deal." Clark had said. Lex scooted closer to Clark so I could sit in between him and Chloe. I sat. "Who's Jo?" Lex asked. "Jo Jo Jo He's My best guy friends best friends ex-boyfriend." I said. "So your saying Jo is gay." Lex said. "Yes So is John and Sam." I said. "Ok." Lex said. "Thanks for sharing." Chloe said. "I hang out with them and 6 girls like all the time." I said. "Cool." Clark said. "Yeah but I'd have to say That Sam and I are really close." I said. "Why'd ya leave then?" Lex asked. "I wanted to. Jo is very sick." I said. I heard 3 voices say, "I'm so sorry Allison." "As I said Heaven is better." I repeated. Lex leaned over and kissed me. I sat there in silence. Lex Held his arms out to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. I stood up. "Why are you standing?" Clark asked. I shrugged. About a minute into the silence Clark stood. I sat again.  
  
My cell rang. I picked it up,. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Sis." The voice I recognized to be Ally's answered. "How's Nick?" I asked. "Perfect like always." She said. "That's good." I smiled. "Who's with you?" She asked. "Lex who's 21, Chloe who's 16 and Clark who's 16 too." I said. "Cool." She said. "Is Nick there?" I asked. "Yeah NIIIIIIIICKK Telephone it's Allison." She called "Hey Allison." Nick said. "Hey Nicky What's up?" I asked. "Nothing really What's up with you?" He said. "Well I'm in a bad mood and it's like a black hole and it seems everyone else is now in a bad mood." I said. "I'm not." Clark said. "Well Clarks not." I said to Nick. "That's good." Nick said. "Met any good looking guys for ya self?" Nick asked. I blushed. "A couple Really." I said. "Get kissed yet?" Nick asked. "Do you want the truth?" I asked. "Yes." Nick said. "Twice." I said. He laughed. "Same guy kiss you twice or did you get kissed by two different guys?" Nick asked. "The first one. The two guys I'm hanging out with now are so dang adorable it's funny." I said. "Ages?" He asked. Nick was so easy to talk about guys I thought. "21 and 16." I said. "Who's cuter?" Nick asked. "That's a secret." I said. "Well I've gotta run ok?" I said. "Ok Bye." Tell Ally is I said Bye I love you k?" I said. "Ok. Bye." Nick said. "Bye Nick I love you." I said. He didn't hang up. "You're like my brother and marrying Ally." I said. "Gotcha!" Nick said and hung up. "Ally's fiancée?" Clark Asked. "Yup." I said. Lex smiled. "Why you smiling?" I asked. "Because." Lex said. "Lex, Do you ever take your watch off?" I asked. "Often." He said.  
  
"I Think." My voice trailed off. "What?" Chloe asked. "That were going to be really good friends." I finished. "I think so too." Chloe added. "I agree." Clark said. "I wonder what Pete thinks." Lex said. We all laughed. "I like silence." Said Lex. We all shut up. "I didn't mean Shut up you guys." Lex said. I looked at my watch it was about One Am. Clark smiled at me. "Do you have anymore unpacking left?" Clark asked. "Just some heavy stuff and my personal items." I said. "Ya want some help." Clark asked. "Sure." I said. "I'll help too." Chloe said. "I can't I have this huge business meeting." Lex said. "It's ok Lex." I said. "Good." He said. Pete stirred. "Hi." He said groggily. "Hey Pete." I said. "What's up buddy?" Clark asked. "Nothing really. How's it going Clark?" Pete asked. "Not much." Clark said. "Allison you are a really good person." Clark said. "Thank you." I said. I feel like kissing him so much I thought. Id anyone ever got a hold of those thoughts besides Chloe I'd be screwed! I thought. "What ya thinking I about." Chloe asked. "Clark." I blurted out. "What?" Clark asked. "Not what I mean. I mean what you said about me being a great person and all." I said. "No problem." He said. He smiled. Chloe giggled. "Will your dog really get sick If it eats Peanut butter?" Chloe asked. "A great way to break the silence, and yes it can." I said. "I remember once hanging out with one of my 7 best friends and we were all sitting in silence and I said, "Freddie Prince Jr. is so cute!" I said. Chloe laughed. "I used to think Courtney Cox was so cute." Clark said. He blushed. "You really liked someone besides the wonderful Lana." Pete said. "Yup." Clark said. "You guys act and dress so differently then the guys in California and Vegas." I said. "What do you mean?" Clark asked. "You first off Clark are to easily embarrassed and then last time I saw a guy where plaids was ages ago." I said. "Oh Thanks." Clark said Rudely. "I didn't mean to pick on just you Clark." I said. "Yeah ya did." He said. "No really Clark I think you're a great guy." I said. "Ok." He said. "I'm sorry I distinctively picked you to make my comments about." I said. "It's ok and I shouldn't have talked like that to you." He said.  
  
"Tell me about your life Lex." I asked. "Well basically my father owns this company Luthor Corp, my mother passed away 9 years ago and I own about 17% of Luthor Corp." Lex said. "I'm sorry bout your mother do you get along with your father." I said. "Thank you, No My father isn't my favorite person in the world." He said. "Oh. Chloe you awake." I asked. No answer. "Clark." I said. "Yeah I'm fine." He muttered. "I'm up I'm up." Chloe said. The Luthor's phone rang. Lex picked it up. "Hi." He said. "Hello Lex Is Clark there?" A woman's voice asked. I knew immediately that it was Mrs. Kent. "Yeah he's right here." Lex said then handed the phone passed me and to Clark. "Mom!" He exclaimed. "Hey Baby." She said on the line. "Yes?" Clark said irritated. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if y'all got to Lex's ok." She said. "We're fine." He said. "Did you give the new girl her fruit?" Clark's mom asked. "Yes, and her name is Allison." Clark said. "Is she with you?" Clark's mom asked. Clark handed the phone to me. "Hi Mrs. Kent." I said. "Hi Allison." She said. "Thank you for the fruit." I said. "You're Welcome." She said. "Alright I've gotta run Tell Clark I love him K?" She said. "Ok." I said. I then handed the phone back to Lex. "She said she loves you." I said. "Typical of her to call to see if I'm ok." Clark muttered. "Count your blessings." Lex said. "I know I should but she's so darn overprotective!" Clark said. "You're her baby." Chloe said. "I know I know. I worry about her too." Clark said.  
  
"Let me see your room." I said to Lex. "Ok." Lex said. He ran up the stairs. I ran after him. "Lex are you in the bath tub?" I asked. "You've seen "Here on Earth too many times." Lex called. Lex is hiding I thought. "Lex." I called. "I'll open every single door." I said. "Go ahead." Lex said. "You have no secrets." I said playfully. "Right." He said. "Lex, Are you in a closet?" I asked. "Maybe." Lex said. "If you're in a closet get out of it now." I said. "Not the biggest fan of closets are you?" Lex said. "Ever read that book Called Dark Angel?" I asked. "What's it about?" Lex asked. "A girl named Constance." I said. "Yes I did so now I know why you don't want me in a closet." Lex said. "Hey Allison." Clark called. "Yeah." I said. "Never mind." He said. I opened the first door to what seemed to by a master's bedroom. There was a wedding picture sitting on a desk. Now I was sure it was a master's bedroom. I turned around and walked out. I turned to the next room. "Lex you in here?" I said. He jumped out from behind the door. "Hey Allison. "He said. "Lex!" I said. "This is my room." Lex said. It was plain. One Bed a dresser and a closet. A Tv and VCR. That was it. "Cool." I said. "I guess." He said. "That movies sad." I said. "Yeah." Lex said. I ran down stairs to Clark and Chloe. I sat down between Clark and Chloe. Chloe leaned over and whispered "You like him don't you?" I gestured to Clark.  
  
"Are you saying that no one comes before him?" She joked. I nodded. "He's so wonderful." I whispered. "Lex?" Pete asked. "No not Lex." I said. It was about 3:30. "I've gotta go around 4am to do my chores." Clark said. "Then at Four I'm going home too ok?" I said. "Sure can I meet ya there at 4:15?" Clark asked. "Sure." I said. "What are you all doing at Allison's house?" Pete asked. "Moving furniture." I said. "Really." Pete said. "Yeah." I said. "I'd love to help but my dad and I have to go to Metropolis." Pete said. "You guys wanna hang out this afternoon?" I asked. "Sure." Clark said. "Love too." Chloe said. "Pleasure treasure." Lex said. N I love the way Clark talks to me. He's so cute. I thought. Lex's body drives me fricking insane! I thought. I think Chloe has a crush on Clark. "Movies?" I asked. "Talon?" Lex said. I shot him a questioning look. "It's the movie theater that Lana's parents met at and I own." Lex said. "Whatever." I replied. "I'm paying." Lex said. "For the tickets." I said. "Yes and lunch." Lex said. "Should we invite Lana and Whitney?" I asked. "Sure." Clark said. The clock chimed $am. "Thank you Lex for inviting me It was a blast." I said. "No problem Allison maybe we can do this again." Lex replied. "Bye Lex." We all said. "I'll call ya." Lex exclaimed.  
  
We walked out of Lex's house. "What's her number?" I asked. "698-2249" Clark said. "Hello." Lana's voice said. "Wanna come to the movies with us?" I asked. "Sure." Lana said. "Bye we will pick you up around 3:50." I said. I hung. "Chloe Come here." I said. "What." She whispered. "How far is my house from here?" I asked stupidly. "About a mile." She said. "Ok." I replied. I looked at my watch. It was 4:05. "Clark when you be done with your chores?" I asked. "About 20 minutes." He replied. "Bye." I said as he walked towards his house. "I'll met ya at my house?" I said. "Ok Bye." Clark said. "See you around Clark." Chloe called. We arrived at my house. "This is it Chloe." I said. "It's cool." She said. "Call Clark and tell him if he's done with his chores wait for 20 minutes to come ok?" I said and tossed her my cell. "Ok." She said. "Hey ya wanna borrow something to wear?" I asked Chloe. "Sure." She said. I picked up at box ladled guest took in the bathroom and said, "Where what ever you want you can take a shower too." I said. "Ok." She said. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm getting dressed Ok?" I said. "Yup." She said. I quickly took a shower and threw on my cowgirl shirt and a pair of boots and my cowboy hat. I went down stairs and I saw Chloe was wearing my Purple Flirt Shirt and a pair of purple pants and Converses. "Hey." I said. "Hey yourself." She said.  
  
The doorbell rang. I didn't need to be physic to know it was Clark. I opened the door. "Hi." I said. "Hey Allison and Chloe." He said. "What's up?" Chloe said. "Nothing really Chloe." Clark said. "I'll be right back." I said. I went outside to see my dogs Moose and Ben. Once I was sure they were fine I went back inside. "Where do you want the bed?" Clark asked. "This one," I pointed, "is going into the master's upstairs bedroom." I said. "Ok." He said. "And this one is going up to the next door on the right." I said. "Ok." He said. "Chloe you want to take the box that you got your clothes out of to the room where the second bed is going." I said. "Sure." She replied. I like Chloe. She seems like a great person. "We're lifting the second bed first ok Allison?" Clark said. 


	2. Next Day!

"Sure." I said. "I'll give ya hand. " Chloe said. "Allison Chloe go up top I'll go on the bottom." Clark said. "1..2…3….." We lifted the bed. We quickly got it up stairs in to the guest room. "Are you sleeping in the master's bedroom?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Duh Clark." Chloe said. We laughed. "We first picked up the bed frame for the Master's room and Clark and I carried to up while Chloe brought the other box. Then Clark took up the box spring and I took up the mattress WE finally got the beds up. First I put the master's bed together. Then I made it. Then I walked into the room next to it and saw that Clark and Chloe had already finished making up the bed. "Thanks guys. Now the dresser." I said. The dresser was easy. "We're now done." I announced. I had already brought my dresser up and the Twin in the room next to mine was already up there. "There's 3 extra rooms with no beds what are you going to do with them?" Chloe asked. "Well I'm sleeping in the masters bedroom the one next to it is a guest room. The one next to that is a room for my 7 best friends to hang out in. The one after that is for my 3 guy best friends. The last is just for hanging out in." I said. "Very cool." Clark said. "And the clothes in the dresser of the guest room?" Chloe asked. "Do you know how many of my buds pack a pair of clothes for each day and then something accidental happens like they get their period." I said. I watched Clark's face turn bright red. "I get it" She said.  
  
"Are you guys as tired as I am?" I asked. They both nodded. "You guys wanna stay and sleep?" I asked. "If ya want me to I could always go home." Clark said. "You can stay." I said. "I'm staying too." Chloe said. "you guys can sleep in the guest room ok?" I said. "Ok." Clark said. "Night." I said. "Night." I heard them both say. "Wake me if ya need anything." I said. "Ok." I heard them both say.0 I wandered into my new room. I knew I wouldn't see. I rarely do. Leigh my twin sister and one of my best friends thinks I have insomnia. I think she's crazy. See Leigh is 17 my other best friend Rachel is 16, Zoe is 18, Chilly is 18, Shawnee is 19, and Emily is 19 also. I've been best friends with Leigh the longest because she's my sister. Rachel I've know as long as Jamie. I love 'em so much. Then my guy best friends. I've known Sam since I was 11. Jo since I was 12. John since I was 13 or 14. I love them too. I met 'em at Chilly's friend's party. Jo has leukemia. I'm so scared. I'm going to give him a call to check up on him. I dialed his hospital's number on my cell. "Hello." A nurse said. "Hi Can you connect me to room 607 Jo Everet please." I said. "Sure ma'am." The nurse said. I heard him pic up the phone. "Hi Jo." I said. "Hey Allison How's Smallville?" Jo asked. I was so happy I could cry. "It's so great I miss you and everyone so much though." I said. "I miss you and I love you." He said. "I love you too. How ya feeling?" I asked. "Fine and everyone else is too." He said. "How's Sam?" I asked. "He's fine. He's here ya wanna talk to him?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Hi." I heard Sam's familiar voice on the phone. I think his voice is so cute because he never lost his British accent. "Hi." I said. "What's up?" He said. "Well Sam I met these great people." I said. "That's cool." He said. "I miss you." I said. "Me too." Sam said. "Alright I've gotta go Love you." I said. "Ok Love you too here's Jo." He said. "Tell Jo I said Hi ok? I've must run. I love you guys so much!" I said. "Bye Love ya." He said. I hung up.  
  
I got up and walked towards the guest room. The door was open. I walked in. I thought they were both asleep. "Hey Allison." I heard Clark whisper. "Hey Clark." I said. I noticed Chloe was in the twin. I guess he noticed what I was looking at he said, "She chose to sleep there." "Oh I had a feeling that cuz you're not selfish." I said. He smiled. "Thank you." He said. It was only around 6 am it I honestly didn't care if it was 2 am I enjoyed talking with Clark. "Sit down." He said. I sat on the bed next him. I saw his shoes sitting near the bed. "Jo's fine." I said. "That's good." He replied. "Everyone's calling me on my cell cuz it's brand new. It can be so annoying." I said. "I bet." He said. "How's school?" I asked. "Okay." He said. "Grades?" I asked. " 2 A's 2 B's 1 C's and 1 D." he said. "2.66 GPA?" I asked. "Yup." He said. "Go to sleep now ok?" I said. "Ok." He said. I slowly walked out of the room. My phone then rang. "Hi." I said approaching my room. "Hey." A voice said. "Lex?" I said. "Yeah." He said. "Wanna come over?" I said. "Nope got a business meeting at 8." He said. "Dang it." I said. "You have this way of making me feel guilty Allison. I'll stop by in 10 minutes." Lex said. "Ok." I said. "Bye." He said I hung up. I sat on my bed in silence for 10 minutes. The doorbell rang. I bolted downstairs. "Hi Lex." I said as I opened the door. "Hey Allison." He said. "What's up?" I asked. "I can only stay for 10 minutes. " He said. "Ok you hungry?" I asked. "No thanks why aren't you sleeping?" Lex asked. "Cuz I hate it." I said. "Oh I see." He replied. "How's everyone at the house?" I asked. "My father is being selfish as usual." He said. "Sucks don't it." I said. "I hate my father." Lex said. "No you don't." I said. "You've never met my father." Lex said. "I've never met Miss Kent but I know she's a great lady." I said. "Then you'll now how terrible my dad is." Lex said. He looked so depressed. Poor Lex! "I've gotta go sorry Allison." Lex said. "Bye." I said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
  
He walked out the door. Why does he always kiss me I wondered? I walked back upstairs. I walked into the guest bedroom. "Clark." I whispered. No reply. I went into my room. I said my watch alarm for 12 noon. When I woke up it was 10 am. I checked my voice mail. Nothing. Then I walked into the guest room. Clark was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Hey." He said. "Hey When did you get up?" I asked. "20 minutes ago." He said. "Why didn't you get me up?" I asked. "You need your sleep too." He said. "Ya hungry?" I asked. "Not if you're not in the mood for cooking something." He said. "What do you want?" I asked. "Surprise me." Clark replied. "Ok Stay up here." I whispered. "Bye." He said. I walked downstairs. I took 2 of the bananas, 2 pears and some strawberries from the fruit Mrs. Kent gave me at set it on the kitchen counter. I got the ice out of the freezer. Then I got the milk out of the fridge. I peeled the bananas and I chopped the stems off the pears and strawberries. Then I chopped them all up. I took the blender out of the cupboard. Then I grinded the ice. Then I put half of the fruits in there. Then poured the milk in and turned it on. Then I waited for a few minutes. I poured half of it in a plastic cup and put it in the fridge for Chloe. Then I poured the rest in to a larger Cup for Clark. Then I made mine. I poured half into a plastic bowl. I went out side to Moose and Ben and feed them half my smoothie. And some dog food. I set his on the table across from mine. I then slowly walked upstairs. "Hi Clark." I called. "Hey." He said. "Breakfast is ready." I said. "Ok." He said. We crept downstairs. "I didn't make much." I said. "It's fine Allison." He said. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome Allison." He said.  
  
"Do you like Lex's dad?" I asked. "He's not the nicest person. My parents don't like him. Sometimes he can be cool." Clark said. "Ok." I said. My phone rang. Stupid Phone I thought! "Hi." I said. "Hi." Sam said. "Hey!" I said. "Who ya with?" Sam asked. "Clark. I made smoothies for us a little while ago." I said. I mouthed the word "Sorry" to Clark. He mouthed the words "It's Ok." "That's cool. John is with Jo." He said. "I miss you." I said. "Me too." He said. "Tell everyone I said Hey ok?" I said. "Yeah I will I'll let you get back to your smoothie now." He said. "Bye." I said. "I love you." He said. "I love ya too." I said and hung up. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's ok." He said. We both finished our smoothies about the same time. I kinda felt bad that I gave half of mine to the dogs but what Clark doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Clark asked. "Sure let me leave Chloe a note." I said. Then I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled "Going out" on it. He reached for my hand. I let him have it. I unlocked the door. We walked out. "Where we heading?" I asked. 'You wanna walk through the cornfields?" He asked. "Sure. I guess." I said. We first walked through the cornfields that were behind my house. "Tell me about California." He said. "Why?" I asked. "I've never been anywhere but here." He said. "Well maybe when I go to visit I'll take ya guys with me." I said. He smiled. "Anyways it's really sunny. I've never seen snow fall. The ocean is beautiful. They are these really huge mountains. The girls are pretty cool. The boys aren't very nice. Most the guys are sex crazed." I said. He blushed. "Do you want to go out with Lex?" Clark asked. This time I blushed. "He's five years older then me." I said. "So?" He replied. "Well that's a little old don't ya think?" I said. "True." He said. Then we passed his barn. "You can meet my parents now if you'd like." Clark said. "Thanks but I look absolutely terrible." I said. "No you don't come on." Clark said and pulled my hand towards his house. "Clark." I exclaimed. "Ok we won't." He said. "We've gotten this far." I said. Then we passed the loft. "That is where I hang out all the time." Clark said. "In the loft?" I asked. "Yup." He said. He then arrived at Clark's backdoor. He knocked.  
  
"Come In." Clark's mom said. "Hi Mom." He said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. I can just picture as a little boy with his arms around his father's neck. "Hi." Mrs. Kent said. "Hi Mrs. Kent. I'm Allison Dock." I said. "Well Hi." She said. Clark's father stuck out his hand. I shook it. He said, "Hi Allison, I'm Jonathon Kent." He replied. I smiled. "I'm Martha. If you need anything you can drop on by anytime." She said. "Thank you Mrs. Kent." I said. "You're welcome." She replied. "Also thank you for the fruit." I quickly added. "No problem." Mr. Kent replied. I think it was now that Mrs. Kent realized that Clark had entwined his hand in mine. "Hey Mom Dad we have to get back. We left Chloe at the house with a note. Bye Love you." Clark said. "Bye. Love you too son." They both said. "Bye sir. Bye ma'am." I said. "See ya soon Allison." They said. We walked out. "Your parents are nice." I said. "Thank you." He said. "Lex and Chloe were Right." I said. He smiled. As soon as I finished that sentence I got a call form Chloe. "Hi." I said. "Where are you?" Chloe said. "Calm down were walking in the cornfields by Clark's house we're coming home." I said. "Meet his parents?" Chloe asked. "Yup they're good people." I said. "Yeah, Did you know they're not his real parents?" Chloe said. "No, I didn't." I said. "Clark doesn't like to talk about it but he was adopted around age 3." Chloe said. I paused. I'm not very god at things people don't like talking about. I seem to make them feel worse. Like Nick told me he was raped when he was nine. I said I was sorry to hear it and then I broke down and so did he and we cried in each others arms. My sister was kinda wierded out to see her boyfriend crying in my arms. That was a few months ago. "Who told you?" I said. "My mom along time ago." She said. "Oh." I said. I leaned over to Clark and whispered "Chloe parents both live with her and are alive right?" UI asked. He nodded. We arrived at my house to find Chloe at the back porch. "Bye." I said. She hung up. "Hey Chloe." I said as I approached. "What time is it?" I asked. "11:30 am." Chloe said. "Oh." I said. "So what's up Clark?" Chloe asked. "Nothing really Chloe how's mom and dad?" Clark asked. "Fine Fine." She said. "Hungry?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Ok." I said. "You're holding hands." Chloe said. "So?" Clark replied. I was shocked I expected him to drop my hand and deny it. "Clark you're so sweet." Chloe said and put her hand on his face. He smiled. "Thanks Chloe." He said. I then had this quick vision of them kissing in my head. I was like Oh My gosh! "You're welcome Clark." She said. "You guys wanna go to the loft?" Clark said. "Sure." We both said. He started walking a bit ahead of us. "You like him don't you?" I said. "He's ok." She said. I half smiled. "You're not angry at me are you?" She asked. "For thinking he's cute? No Never I completely agree with you. " I said. "Ok good. " She said sounding relieved. "Hey guys what ya talking about?" Clark said slowing down. "You." Chloe said. "Boys." I said. Since we said them at the same time it sounded a lot like we said "Boo." "Oh Ok." He said. "Pete like Lex?" I asked. "No." Clark said. "Because Lex's dad bought out all of Pete's dad's company or some other business mumbo jumbo." Chloe said. "I wasn't going to asked why." I said. "Oh Well." Chloe said. "You guys only have one movie theater here?" I asked. "Yeah." Clark said. "Really? " I said. "Yup." Clark said again. "And Lex owns it." Chloe added. "Who owns Lex's house?" I asked. "His father Lionel." Clark said. "Cool." I said. I noticed Chloe starring off into space. "Hey girl you there?" I asked. "Yeah I'm with ya." She said. Clark smiled.  
  
I love his smile I thought. I really do. It's so cute. In fact his whole face is cute. I haven't seen his whole body so I can't comment on it. I smiled at my own thoughts. "Why you smiling Allison?" Clark asked. "She's thinking about some guy." Chloe said. "Shut up Chloe." I said jokily. "I'm just thinking about stuff." I said. "Home sick?" Clark said. "I miss my friends but you guys are so cool." I said. "Thank you." Clark and Chloe said. "You're dad's cool too." I added. Chloe shot me a weird look. "I met him too." I said. "Oh ok." Chloe said and laughed. "How long till you turn 18?" Clark asked. "About 2 months." I said. "Good." They both said. "And you guys turn 17 when?" I asked. "3 months." Clark said. "2 and half." Chloe said. "Cool." I said. We arrived at the loft. There was Clark's telescope and a couch in it. How cool is that? It kinda reminded me of my old room. Clark gestured to sit. I did. He let go of my hand then. It didn't matter to me then. I was too busy starring into his great eyes. Allison." Chloe said. I didn't answer. "Allison." She repeated. "Allison." Clark exclaimed. He seemed to knock me out of my trance. "Yeah?" I said. "So Chloe Tell me about your life." I said. "I live with my parents. I write for the school newspaper." Chloe said. "She's good at it too." Clark said. What's with all these compliments? Tomorrow is school so I'm going to hang with Lex. My cell rang. "I Hate this phone." I said. "Hello." I said. I heard sobbing on the other line. My first thought was "its Jo. "Hello It's Christine." My friend said. "Chris! I thought something happened to Jo. What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm pregnant. " She said. "That's great. Why you crying?" I asked. "Don't want to know who the father is? Chris said. "Who?" I asked. "Tim Gaf." She said. "You had sex with him?" I said shocked. Clark's face turned cherry red. "Yeah. " I did. "Why you crying?" I asked. "I'm dating Richie Majin." Christine said. "One night craving sex stand?" I asked. "Yup." She replied. "You're screwed." I said. "I know I gotta run. Toddles!" She said and hung up. "That was my friend Christine in fact." I said. "What did she say?" Chloe asked. "Well she's having a baby with a guy that's not her boyfriend. Because her and her boyfriend have never had sex." I said. I looked into Clark's eyes.  
  
"Wow." Clark said. "She's a total and complete slut." I said. I sat between Clark and Chloe. Chloe laughed at my comment and said "Lana and Whitney are virgins." I laughed. "You and Clark?" I asked. "Of course. Clark has this whole thing against sex. Are you?" She asked. "So do I. Yes I'm all." I said "Good." She replied. "Lex?" I asked. "Hate to say it but no Lex isn't a virgin." Chloe finished. I laughed. I was glad Clark didn't know what we were whispering about. "So Allison Tell me about Vegas." Clark said. "It's big and there's hookers on every corner. It's bright and loud. Its the opposite of California." I said. "Cool." He said. Chloe started running down the stairs. "Where ya going?" I asked. "To Clark's house." She said and bounded downstairs. I could tell Clark was nervous about something. "Where's Chloe?" I asked. "Probably visiting my parents." Clark said. "That's cool." I said. I reached in my ever so purse and pulled out my digital camera. "Smile." I said. He did.  
  
I took the picture. "Come on let's find Chloe." Clark said. We walked downstairs and out of the loft towards Clark's house. We opened the backdoor. "Hi guys." I said and gestured towards Jonathon and Martha. I noticed Chloe sitting near them. I waved she waved back. "Sit with us." Chloe said and pulled out a chair. Jonathon pulled out one for Clark. We sat. "I have a feeling you're going to yell at me. Are you?" He said. "Heavens no Clark!" Martha said and laughed. "What's up Allison?" Jonathon asked. "My friend is sick and another is having a baby." I said. "Tell your friend Congrats and your other friend I hope they get well." Clark said. I smiled. It was the only way I could hide the fact that I knew Jo wasn't going to get better. Leukemia killed people. "Well my friend who's having a baby Christine cheated on her boyfriend Tim with a guy named Richard. I don't know who she'll confess." I said. ""Yikes." Martha said. That reminded me. "Chloe you have a smoothie in the refrigerator at my house." I said. Chloe and Clark laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "What the heck reminded you?" Clark asked. " I was thinking about how Martha raised you to be good then I thought of the fruits and that reminded me that I made a smoothie for Chloe too." I said. "Oh." Clark said. It's about 1:00. "Alright we're going to Lex's." Clark said. "Bye Clark." His parents called. "I'm so angry!" Chloe said. "Why?" I asked." I got a B- on my English paper ion Friday." She said. "No big deal." I said. "True but I worked for a week and expected better." Chloe said. We walked to Clark's car. He opened the door for us. Chloe and I both climbed in the back. "You can sit in the front if ya want." Clark said. "No thanks." We replied. There was a newspaper on the floor. Its headline read Mysterious kidnappings continues. "Can I read this paper?" I asked. "Yeah it's today's I tossed it back there." Clark said. The article went on to say that three girls our age have been kidnapped in Smallville with in the last month. "That's creepy." I said. "What is?" Clark asked. "Three girls are age were kidnapped no suspects." I said. "Wow." They both said in Awe. We arrived at Lex's. I rang the doorbell.  
  
He answered. "Hi Chloe, Clark and Allison." He said. "Hi Lex!" I said. "Hi." He replied. "Lex what's up?" Clark said. "Nothing really I just finished what a normal person would call a business meeting and what I would call bickering with my father. " Lex concluded. "Hey did you hear about the three girls who got kidnapped?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, I read about it in the paper." Lex said. "Kinda scary if ya think about it." Clark said. "Yeah." Chloe said. "Hey Lex Ever heard the song "The Balloon Song"?" I asked. "Yeah, Mark Wills I have the CD I think That song is depressing though." Lex said. "It's only about 1:30 we've got Two hours before we have to get Lana and Whitney." I said. "Yup." Clark said. "You miss California?" Lex asked. "Sometimes I like it here though." I said. He smiled. I noticed Clark was starring into space. Probably thinking about Lana I thought. "So Clark." I said. "What?" He asked. "Nothing you were just starring off into space. I just wanted to see if you were with us." I said. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Just thinking." He said. "About?" Chloe asked. "Life." He said. Lex smiled. I like Lex's smile too. Clark has this goofy grin though. It's like a little kid's smile. It's sexy! "Hey Allison What's you're best friend's name?" Lex asked. "Rachel, Zoe, Chilly, Shawnee, and Emily and Leigh are my girl best friends name. "Sam, Jo and John are my guy best friends. Nora will not be seen with my guys. She's completely homophobic. " I said. "You have 10 best friends?" Lex said. "Yup!" I said. 


	3. A Surprising Call

"Who have you known the longest?" Clark asked. "Rachel, Leigh and Sam." I said. "Cool." Clark said. "Leigh is my sister, Rachel I've known for 15 years and Sam I've know for 4 or 5." I said. "That's good." Clark said. "Yeah." I replied. We sat there in silence for a moment. I remember the last time I did that. I was in New York on September 12th. Right after The World Trade Center attacks we had a moment of silence. "What are we seeing?" I blurted out. "The Bourne Identity." Lex said. "Cool I loved the book." I said. "I didn't." Clark said. "Clark only didn't like it because it had sex in it." Chloe said. Lex laughed. "I'm not intending on having children." I said. "Good girl." Clark said. I smiled. I leaned towards Chloe who was sitting next to me and said, "I'm a good girl." Chloe laughed. "He's so dreamy!" Chloe said jokily. "Shut up Chloe." I muttered.  
  
"You have a job?" Lex asked. "Yes I do." I said. "What do you do?" Clark asked. "I'm a country music songwriter. I've written After so long, My mystery man and See ya later." I said. "See ya Later By Shawnee Rutherford?" Chloe asked. "Yeah Me and Shawnee went in to the music business together around 15." I said. "Shawnee your best friend Shawnee?" Lex asked. "Yes." I said. "Wow! I love that song why did ya write it?" Chloe asked. "Well about 5 years ago I was at a concert and this really hott 20 year old guy asked me to dance. I was there with Ally and I asked Ally if I could dance with him and Ally said I couldn't But I never saw him again so I wrote it then. " I said. "Wow great story." Clark said. "What do Ally and Nick do?" Lex asked. "Ally does the same thing I do. She's written Moonlight Bar, The person I once knew and a few others." I said. "Nick is a crime scene investigator." I said. "I like Some one I once knew." Clark said. "I'll tell her that she enjoyed writing it." I said. "Nick like his job?" Lex asked. "Sometimes. Clark reminds me of him." I said. Clark smiled. "I'm glad my sister is marrying him. He's a great guy. Nick is really sweet all the time." I said. "Cute?" Chloe asked. "He would be if he wasn't my brother in law to be." I said. "He's 32 right?" Clark asked. "Yeah around there." I said. "Do you tell him you love him before you hang up?" Lex asked. "Yup and he says it back." I said. "How cute!" Chloe replied.  
  
It was nearing 2:00 pm. "We have nearly 2 hours before we have to get Lana and Whitney." I said. "Yup." Clark said. "Sing for me Allison." Lex said. " No." I replied. "PLEASE" He said. "What do you want me to sing?" I asked. "Something you wrote." Lex said. "I write for other people not me." I said. "Sing Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson." Clark said. " Ok." I whispered. "Go." Clark said. "I'm so scared that the way that I feel, Is written all over my face, When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place We used to laugh, we used to hug, The way that old friends do, But now a smile and a touch of your hand, Just make me come unglued, It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth, Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you. It's so complicated; I'm so frustrated, I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away." I finished. "That was wonderful Allison." Clark said. That song reminds about how I Feel about Clark. It probably reminds him of Lana or Chloe or some other lucky girl like that. "Beautiful Beautiful." Lex said. I beamed. "Thank you." I managed to whisper. "You've got talent cowgirl." Chloe said. I forced a smile and blushed. "I don't think I remember the rest of the words." I confessed. This sofa can get really cramped with 5 people on it. "It's ok you did great." Clark said. "Thank you." I said. "How much do you make a year?" Lex asked. "I don't know." I said. "Is this your only house?" Lex said. "No." I admitted. "Where else do you live?" Lex asked. "Do you really want to know?" I asked. "Yeah." Lex replied. "Ok I have a flat in London, an Apartment in New York City, my house in Vegas, My house in California and this one. I only own this one and the one in California." I said. "Oh My Gosh. "Clark said. "Wow!" Chloe said. "Pretty well off for a 17 year old." Lex said  
  
. "My parents retired at 60 and 66. I get around 125$ a month plus my pay check." I said. "Thinking of buying anymore houses?" Chloe joked. "No All my friends are in California. Then there's you guys so I can't just pick up and leave." I said. "I share the California house with my parents and The Vegas one with my sisters." I said. "Oh." Chloe said. "Can we shut up about money?" I said. "Sure." Clark said. "How far are you from Buckingham palace?" Chloe asked. "Walking distance." I said. Clark had this shocked look on his face. He must be thinking I'm spoiled. "What does Leigh do?" Chloe asked. "She is going to be an FBI agent. And she's writing a book." I said. "Wow." Clark said. "I might have some of my buddies come down when everything is in order." I said. "Cool." Clark said. "I think Clark might develop a crush on Shawnee." I whispered to Chloe. "Got a picture?" Chloe asked. "Yeah." I said as I pulled out a picture of the 10 of us. "Is that you?" Clark said as he pointed to me. "Yeah." I said. "You're pretty Allison." He said then smiled. "Thank you." I said. "That's Shawnee." I said and pointed to my long blonde haired friend. "Who's that?" Lex said pointing to the other brunette in the picture. "Emily." I said. "How old is she?" Lex said. "Almost 20." I said. "Cool." Lex replied. "I don't think any of them are prettier then you." Clark said. I blushed and said "Thank you." "Prettier than Lana?" Lex asked. "Nope." He said. I smiled.  
  
"Lex why do you always kiss me we're not dating." I said. "Maybe because I want you." Lex said replied sexily. My minds stopped. I'm almost 18 and he's 21! I opened my purse and put a piece of Winter fresh in my mouth. I waited for Clark to say something. My phone rang. Thank God I thought!  
  
"Hi." I said. "Allison?" A crying girls voice answered. "Yeah." I said. "It's Lana." She said. "What's wrong?" "Whitney's father had a heart attack." She said. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh my gosh." I said. "He's ok for someone who had a heart attack." Lana said. "That's good." I said. "Whitney is crying his eyes out." Lana said. "Who you talking to?" Whitney snapped at Lana. "Allison." Lana replied. "His father is doing much better then expected." Lana said. "That's good." I said. "Here talking to him." Lana said. She handed the phone to him. "Hi." He whispered. It was obvious he had been crying. "Hey Whitney!" I said. "Allison. I'm scared he'll die." Whitney said. I heard Lana gasp. "Whitney!" I scolded! "What." He snapped. "Don't think that way." I said. "Alright I'm out of here." He said. "Bye Whit." I said. He hung up.  
  
"We aren't going to the movies guys." I said. "Why not?" Chloe asked. "Whitney's dad had another heart attack." I simply said. "Oh My God." Clark said. " Is He ok?" Clark asked. "Yeah." I said. "Good How's Whitney?" Chloe asked. "Fine." I said. "Crying but fine." I said. "Good." Let's go to lunch." Lex said. "Ok." We agreed. "Pete too." Chloe said. "Ok fine." Chloe said. I was just about to pick up the phone when Clark asked sincerely "Allison will you go out with me on Tuesday night?" I nearly died. I guess dreams come true. I looked him in the eye and managed to say "Yeah Clark I'd like that." He smiled. I watched Lex stand and say "Let's go to lunch." We all got up. "Ruby's?" I asked. "Yeah it's the only decent place to eat here." Lex said. I missed my Cousin Josh Micorf a lot he was going through a rough time in Georgia last time I talked to him the lady who was cheating on her hubby with him fell out a window. What a klutz! We got in to the limo waiting for us. "Hey Steenie." I said. "Howdy Allison." He said. Clark and Chloe slid in around me. We drove around in silence until we arrived at Pete's house. Lex got out and came back with Pete. "Hi Pete!" I exclaimed. "Hey Everyone!" Pete said. "Pete how's it going with that girl?" Clark asked. "Trisha? We have another date on Tuesday." Pete said. "That's great." Chloe said. "What's she like?" Lex said. I felt kinda lost so I shut up. "She's a brunette with brown eyes and a great body." Pete said. "Cool she sounds pretty." Lex said. "Yeah." Clark said. "Kinda like That chick in Conway's Baby's got her blue jeans on"!" Chloe said. "Yeah." Pete said. "I wish I was pretty like that." Chloe said. "You are Chloe." Clark said. She blushed. "Trust me Chloe you're much prettier then me." I said. "Liar." Chloe said. "She is." Pete said. "Hey Pete that wasn't nice." Clark said. "Not that your not darling Allison I just think Chloe better looking!" Pete said. I laughed and said, "It's ok." We soon arrived at Ruby's Diner. We walked in. It was an old 50's restaurant everything's painted red. They're was this lady with light green eyes who walked up to Chloe and I and asked "Would you like me to tell your Fortune for a dollar?" Chloe shot me a look. I shrugged. "To heck with it. Sure!" Chloe said. The lady grabbed her hand and stared at it for a good 2 minutes. "You seem to have very good luck heading towards you with a dark haired man I believe." The old woman said. Chloe smiled. "You want to give it a go Al? I'll pay." Chloe said. The older woman smiled. "Sure." I said and passed the woman a dollar. 


	4. Bad News from the Old Lady

Then the lady looked me in the eyes for quite a while and finally spoke "You have very bad news coming to you soon." She then walked off.  
  
"I get bad news all the time but that was kinda creepy something really bad is going to happen to me" I said.  
  
"I don't think so." Chloe said.  
  
"I wonder if that dark haired man is Clark." I said. "Hopefully." She said.  
  
We sat down. "Nothing new to investigate?" Lex asked Chloe. "Not this week." She said. "Ya know what was weird?"  
  
Clark said. "What." I said. "When I was taking a shower after PE all the water shut off in all the showers. It came back in a few minutes with a slight reddish tint to it. I didn't think anything of it." Clark said. "I noticed that too but I wasn't in the shower with Clark I was getting a drink after running to see Pete."  
  
Chloe said. "I remember I pointed out the reddish Color." Pete said. "That is weird." I said. "Taste any different?" I asked. "Like Copper." Chloe said. "Strange." I said. "I know." Lex said. The waitress approached us "Can I take your orders?" She asked.  
  
Chloe and I said, "Yes I'll have salad with a side of French fries please."  
  
Pete said "I'll have a hamburger fries and a vanilla milkshake." Lex answered, "I'll have Tacos and potato skins please."  
  
"And I'll have a bowl of Clam Chowder and a salad please." Clark said.  
  
"He's so skinny." I whispered.  
  
"I know but he's so strong." Chloe said. The waitress rushed back to us  
  
"You girls be careful they just found those three girls bodies in the high school water pipes." She said. I watched Chloe's face turn green.  
  
She grabbed my hand and rushed with me to the bathroom. "Oh My God." Chloe muttered.  
  
"Could reddish stuff in the water be blood?" Chloe asked. "Could be." I said.  
  
Chloe didn't look so good. She quickly washed her face and said "Let's go see the guys."  
  
"Hey Chlo I think Pete has a crush on you." I said as we walked to the table.  
  
"Whatever Allison." Chloe said sitting at our booth.  
  
"Chloe you feeling ok you look a little…." Clark's voice trailed off.  
  
"Terrible? I know Clark. "She said. "Well No just a little pale." He finished.  
  
"See Allison Clark seems to try and make everyone feel important. I think it's kinda weird." Pete said. I laughed. Clark smiled. The waitress brought our food. "Sorry for the extreme information before food Chloe." She said. "It's Ok Gina." Chloe said.  
  
This is like The Ruby's that Ally and Nick go to all the time in Vegas everyone knows each other! I smiled. She smiled and said "I'm off to continue the rest of my shift, I'll stop by later." Gina said. "See ya." Chloe said. "Bye." I said. "Later." Gina said.  
  
"I guess we're not going to school tomorrow." Pete said. "They found dead bodies in it of course we're not." Chloe said. "That's so nasty." Clark said. He is so cute! I wish we could go out! So Much!  
  
I wonder how my friends Jon and Brice are doing maybe I'll give them both a call later. I miss them. Brice is around thirty two. Jon is in his early forties. My friend Daniel who's thirty-three just had his daughter a few years ago. I'd like to talk to her. She'd be seven now.  
  
I call him and his wife in a while after everyone leaves. "What ya thinking about Allison?" Clark asked. "Just some people I know in New York and California." I said. "Feel like sharing?" Chloe asked. "About what?" I said. "What you're thinking about them." Chloe said.  
  
"Well my friend Daniel has a daughter I haven't spoken to in years. My friend Brice is thirty two and single and I miss him so much!  
  
My friend Jon just got a divorce and he's pretty unhappy right now."  
  
I said. "Jo's friend John?" Chloe asked. "No a different one." I said. "Oh." Lex said. "He's a real nice guy though." I said. "That's cool." I said.  
  
I watched Clark put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. How cute is he? I thought. We soon finished eating. I was about to get up and pay when Clark pulled out his wallet and put 60$ and put it in the check and set it on the table.  
  
"Clark You didn't have to do that." I said. "I wanted to." He said. "Clark ya gotta be good with your money. It's not always there. Don't go blow it on some lunch your girlfriend said she'd pay for." Pete said.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Clark said.  
  
I glared at Chloe as if to say, "Don't say a word!" Clark looked at his feet. We now walked to the parking lot.  
  
We got in Lex's big luscious limo. "Who's going where?" Lex asked. "I'm going home. I'm so tired." Chloe said. "I Have no help my dad so I'm going home too." Pete said.  
  
"Ok I've got to go to Metropolis. Where you two heading?" Lex asked. "Well Clark wanna come over?" I said. "Sure." He replied. He shifted in his seat. "So Lex I guess were going to my house."  
  
I said. He dropped Pete off he didn't even say Goodbye! Oh Well. I like Clark a lot!  
  
"So Chloe what's up with you?" Lex asked. "Nothing much really." Chloe began. "Cool." Lex said. "I'd really like to check out the crime scene." Chloe said  
  
. "You couldn't possibly be serious Chloe it's a job for professionals." Clark said. Lex, Chloe and I laughed.  
  
"It's amazing how much you worry about me Clark." Chloe said. He smiled and said, "How can I not?" She smiled. We arrived t her house.  
  
"Bye guys." She said. "Bye Chloe." I said. "Bye Clark." She said. "Bye Chloe." Clark said. "Bye Allison." Chloe said. "Bye Chloe said." Lex said. "Bye Allison Night Lex." Chloe said and hopped out.  
  
We got to my house. Lex opened the door for us by pressing a button. "See Ya Lex." I said. "Bye Lex." Clark said. "Night guys!" Lex said. We arrived at my house. We walked the dirt path to the door. I walked in with Clark and grabbed my phone to check my voice mail.  
  
I heard Jon's voice crying as he said, "Allison call me back soon." on the machine. I freaked! "It's Jon." I said. "What's wrong?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't know." I said. "Call him back!" Clark said. I hit speakerphone and I dialed him number. He answered still sobbing "Jon?" I said.  
  
It was breaking my heart to see him cry. He never cried he was an FBI agent for god sakes. "Luke is dead." He said and started to sob harder.  
  
"Talk to me." I managed to say with out crying. "Luke, My son is dead. He went missing three days ago. We found him raped and shot to death a block from our house in a field. " Jon said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Clark and I said. "Who was that?" Jon spat out. "I'm Clark Kent." Clark said. "He's my friend." I said. "I'm so sorry Jon." I said. "My son darn it my only son! Why Luke? I loved him." Jon said.  
  
Jon was getting mad. "Jon Where's Barb?" I asked. "Right here." He said and handed the phone to his wife. "Hi Allison." She said. I noticed she was crying too. "Barbara I'm so sorry about Luke." I said.  
  
"Thank you I'm glad to know you care. Jon's a mess. He was hysterical when we found him. It didn't sink in right away for me." She said. "It breaks my heart to see you all in so much pain!" I said.  
  
"I've gotta go." She said. "Bye Barb call me if you need anything at all." I said and hung up. I felt like I could cry. They were 2,000 miles away! I want to be there. "Want me to leave?" Clark asked. "No." I said simply.  
  
I took his hand and lead him upstairs. "Where we going?" He asked. We walked into the guestroom. I got up on the bed.  
  
He sat next to me and said "Allison Talk to me!" "Luke was only seven!" I said. "Allison I'm so sorry." He said. He kicked his shoes and laid down next to me. I wasn't crying. I hadn't cried in years.  
  
I wanted him to kiss me in a non-sexual way more then anything right now. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. Out of the blue I said, "Let's go to school." I got up ripped my jacket off the hanger in the closet. " "Lets bring Chloe."  
  
I said grabbing for my purse. "Hey Allison it could be dangerous." He said. Aww He cares about me! "I don't care Clark." I snapped. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off on you." I said embarrassed.  
  
"It's Ok." he said. He blushes easily. He probably cries easily. Can't say the same thing for Whitney. While I was hustling to get my shoes back on I tossed my phone to Clark. "Call Chloe." I said. He dialed her number and said "I'll met you out front in 10." and hung up. "Why this sudden urge to go to the crime scene?" Clark asked.  
  
"I'm in a bad mood." I shot back. "Ok." he said. I grabbed my lipstick and put it on. "You look beautiful." He said. I blushed.  
  
Not sexual kisses don't suddenly sound so good. I put my blue mascara and eye shadow on quickly. "You look so…" His voice trailed off. "Ugly? I've always been terrible with make-up." I said.  
  
"Cute, Pretty, adorable or attractive was kinda what I was going for." He said.  
  
I blushed again now I could feel it. He blushed too. He's so sweet. I ran past him and downstairs. He ran after me and put my hand is his. "What kinda of car do you have?" He asked. "A silver Porsche." I said. I watched his eyes go wide and I said "C'mon." I pulled open the passengers door and Clark got in. I got in the other side. We drove off to Chloe's house. We drove in silence. We arrived at Chloe's house about 10 minutes later. She was sitting by her mailbox with her camera. "C'mon." I said as I pulled up. "Allison is this yours?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah it is." I said. She came over to the other side and got in. "Where we going?" Chloe asked. "School. My friend Seven-year-old son just got found murdered. These girls just did too. I said. "I'm so sorry." Chloe said. "Where's school from here?" I asked. "Go north till the 3rd stop sign then turn right." Chloe said. "Thanks Chick." I said. We pulled up.  
  
There was caution tape everywhere. We ducked under it. We walked in and saw a hallway and Lockers. I saw the words "Die Pansy, Sprawled on a locker. I gestured towards it.  
  
"On Gay guy in Smallville Robin Collins. Guys rag on him all the time." Clark said.  
  
"I hope there's no evidence in this locker." I said as I opened my purse, walked over to it, grabbed the nail polish I thought matched the locker the most and I smashed it right into the writing.  
  
"C'mon Chloe you can tick off the gay bashers later. Let's go see the crime scene." Chloe said. "Ok." I said. "He's really a nice guy." Clark said, "Who?" I asked stupidly. "Robin." He said. "Yeah." Chloe said. We arrived at the actual crime scene a few minutes later.  
  
I quickly spotted a piece of paper face up on the ground. I read it out loud ". 38 caliber $112.00 2 rounds of ammunition $40.00 from Ernie's ammunition." I read. "Oh My god!" Chloe said.  
  
"What?" I asked. "That could be evidence!" She said. "True." I said. Chloe grabbed my cell and called the police to come over here ASAP. They agreed.  
  
"I want to meet Robin." I said. "You just totally defaced his locker." Chloe said. "I fixed it!" I said and we laughed. It's finally Saturday.  
  
"Hey Clark can we go out tonight instead of Tuesday?" I said. "Sure." Clark said.  
  
I watched Chloe's face fall. I mouthed the words "Sorry Chloe."  
  
"Are you guys going on a date?" She asked. We both shrugged. "You going to kiss her good night?" Chloe asked. I blushed. Soon after so did he.  
  
I could tell she was jealous. "I don't know Chloe." He said, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. I really didn't care that he did that. It's sweet. "Are you guys." My voice trailed off. "Going out?" Clark asked. I nodded. 


	5. The Date!

"No." Chloe said. I sighed with relief. Chloe shot me a dirty look. "Because if you I don't want to be intruding." I said. "We're just friends." Clark said.  
  
Just then two armed police officers walked in. "Are you guys the ones that found the supposable evidence?" One asked. "Yeah." Chloe said.  
  
"I'm Brenton and That's Rudy." He said pointing to the other officer. Rudy was cute. "We think this credit card receipt might be evidence." Chloe said.  
  
They leaned over and put it in a plastic bag while wearing gloves. They turned to go. "Thank you." Brenton said. As they left I asked, "Where does Rudy do?" I asked. "What do you think he's hott too?" Chloe shot back sarcastically.  
  
"He's the sheriff here. Don't fight." Clark said. "C'mon lets go." I said. It was nearly four. "Chloe do you want to come over?" I asked sweetly. "Sure." She replied.  
  
"Clark can you drive?" I asked. "The only Driving I do is on the farm." He said. He's so cute and boyish. "Ok Chloe sit in the front with me." I said.  
  
When we got to the car she obeyed. After we were all ready I whispered, "He asked me." She whispered back "I should have known."  
  
"He's a fricking freshmen for God's sake!" I said out loud. I laughed. Whoops not a good idea I thought. I suddenly felt really bad. "Then why did you agree?" Clark asked.  
  
Now I got them both slightly mad at me. I picked up my phone and dialed Nick's number. He answered with "Hi." "Hey Nick." I said. I hit speakerphone. "Well what's up?" He asked. "I miss you." I said. "I miss you too." He replied. "I'm glad. I'm really mad." I said. "Why?" He quickly said. "Well I kinda just dissed the fact that Clark's a freshmen and ticked Chloe off." I said. "Are you on Speakerphone?" Nick asked. I shut it off. "  
  
Why you dating Clark anyways?" He asked. "Well he's the coolest guy I know." I said. "Oh Have you guys had one date?" Nick asked. "Well that was supposed to tonight but I guess its not." I said. "He going to kiss you goodnight?" Nick asked. "I don't know." I said.  
  
"Did you kiss Ally?" I said. "Yeah it took a lot of courage after Kristy." His voice trailed off. Oh No! Here it comes. More about the famous Kristy. Kristy was Nick's ex girlfriend before he was dating Ally and before her pimp killed her. She was a hooker. "It's painful so try to forget it." I said. "You're off speakerphone by the way." I said.  
  
"I was raped 25 years ago and I still haven't forgotten it." Nick snapped rudely. "Thanks for the help." I said and hung up. I felt like crying all over again. Today totally sucked.  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe for getting all over you." I said. "It's ok." She said. "And Clark I'm sorry about getting mad at you." I said. "It's ok." He said. "There's nothing wrong with the fact you're a freshmen either." I said. "Ok." He said. "Can we leave tonight at 5?" Clark asked. "Leave?" I said.  
  
"For dinner you and me." He said. "Sure." I said. "Can you drop me off? I'll pick ya up around 5:30." He said. "Sure." I said.  
  
"Chloe you going to stay?" I asked. "Yeah Sure." She said. We neared Clark's house. "Bye you two." He said. He hopped out. "Bye Clark." Chloe and me said. "What are you going to wear?" She asked. "Oh My god I don't know!" I said. I rushed home. I let Chloe in. I said, "Chloe sit in the guest room and answer my phone if it rings." And tossed her my phone.  
  
I walked into my room and I locked the door. I Took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. 15 minutes I emerged with a plain denim skirt and a red top on. My hair was put up which was a bit abnormal for me. I put my plain black jacket over it. I wore plain White tennis shoes with white socks.  
  
"You Look great." Chloe said. "Thanks." I said. "Oh Yeah your phone rang. It was Nick. I talked to him for awhile." Chloe said. "Cool. What about?" I asked. "He said he was sorry." Chloe said. "For." I asked. "Well he said for being kinda mean." Chloe said.  
  
"Let me call him back." I said. I dialed his number. Although Nick was twice my age I honestly loved him a lot.  
  
"Hi." I said. "Hey!" Ally answered. "Hey Ally is Nick there?" I asked. "What ya don't want to talk to your big sis anymore?" She said pretending to be hurt. "Ally as much as I love you I need to talk to Nick ok?" I said.  
  
"Sure." She said. "BBBAAABBBYYY!" she called. She tossed him the phone. "Hello?" He said. "Hi!" I said.  
  
"Hey Allison. I talked with your friend Chloe." He said. "I've heard. What's up? Why'd ya call earlier?" I asked. "She's nice. I wanted to say I was sorry. You're right I should try and forget that stuff." He said.  
  
"Say it." I said pretending to sound firm. "I'm sorry Allison. Do you forgive me?" He said. I laughed.  
  
"Of course I do Nick you're like my brother and I love you." I said. "Good!" He said. "I've gotta run. I've got a date." I said. "It all worked out huh?" He said. "Yeah." I said. "Bye Al I love ya." He said. "Love ya too." I replied. I hung up. It was only like 4:30.  
  
"What am I to do for an hour?" I asked. "Make-up." She said. I grabbed my pink lip-gloss and used it. I quickly put on blue eye shadow and regular mascara. "Good." I asked. "Yup." She said. She smiled. I wish I were pretty as her. Pete's got this crush on her bigger then the Beatles.  
  
My phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey it's Clark." He said. "Hey Clark." I said and blushed. "Can I pick ya up now?" He asked. "Sure I'm ready." I said. I'll meet ya outside in 5 minutes ok?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Bye." I said. "See ya!" He said. I hung up. Clark Clark Clark Clark!! I thought.  
  
I grabbed my purse. Chloe yanked on my hand and said, "C'mon!!!" I rushed down stairs and put my wallet that says "Vegas." in my purse. Clark rang the doorbell. "Good Luck Al." She said. "Chloe What would I ever do with out you?" I said as if she was my best friend. She shrugged. I opened the door. Oh my god he looked so wonderful!  
  
He was wearing a blue-checkered shirt and blue jeans and his boots. Like always. "We're taking my truck I hope you don't mind." Clark said. I blushed. I was so flustered! Oh My god. I'm such a idiot! "Yeah sure." I said. "Good." He said. "Chloe I'm going to drop you off ok?" He said. "Yeah." She replied kinda distant. Clark got in the driver's seat. I got in next then Chloe. It wasn't that cramped.  
  
"Ruby's?" I asked. "Sure Allison." He said. "Good luck you too." Chloe said. "Thanks." Clark said. "Thanks Chloe but I don't think we're going to need it!" I said. Clark switched the news on. " 3 Teenagers help solve murder case by find credit card print out." The announcer said. "Oh My God!" Chloe squealed.  
  
We all looked at each other. "Could that have been us?" I asked quietly. "Uh Al it was us!" Clark said. "Bunny Lane was arrested today for the murder of Candy Gump 16, Jena Rox 17, and Robyn Les 18. The evidence and the timeline proved her to be there. She confessed at 4:00 pm today." the announcer finished. I smiled. "That was great" I said. We pulled up to Chloe's house. "Bye." She said to me and hugged me. "Good Luck!" She said. She leaned over and kissed Clark.  
  
He looked Embarrassed. He asked, "What was that for?" "Good Luck." She replied and hopped out. "Hey Ya wanna spend the day at school tomorrow?" Clark asked.  
  
"Me go to school with you?" I asked. "Yeah you'd need a visitors pass. It'd be fun for a day." He said. "Alright," I paused " I'd like that." I said. "What time does school start?" I asked. "7:45." He answered. "Just Dinner no movies? Ok?" I asked. "Fine with me." He said and smiled. He brushed his long hair out of his eyes.  
  
He looked so sweet. We pulled in. I got out. We walked in. Gina was again our waitress. It felt awkward to be alone with him. Blissful but awkward.  
  
"What will it be you too?" Gina asked. "Coffee and French fries." I said. "I guess I'll have the same." Clark said. He's so cute!  
  
"So What's going on with Jo?" Clark asked. I laughed. "He's doing Ok there's a change he might go into remission." I said. "I hope so." He said.  
  
He smiled. "So how long have you known Chloe?" I asked. "I don't know 6 years I think." Clark said. Cute very cute. "Cool." I said.  
  
"Jon and Barbara aren't married anymore. I wonder why she was there?" I said. "If my son passed away I would be." Clark said. "So would I." I said!  
  
Gina came quickly with our food. "Thanks." We said. "No problem." She said. "Hey Did you here that 3 kids your age helped find that creepo killer!" Gina said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad They're off the streets!" I said. "Me too." She said. She walked off. We laughed. "So Tell me abut your parents." I said. "Well my mom Martha could never have kids so when she married my dad. They adopted me." He said.  
  
"That's pretty sad that your parents cant have kids but they're pretty lucky they have you." I said. He smiled. "My Dad Jonathon is turning 44 in November. Mom's is 39 next year." He said. "That's cool." I said.  
  
"Tell me about your family and your houses and your car." Clark said. "Well see my mom had triplets but one passed away when we were 2 and a half." I said. "I'm sorry Allison." He said. "Anyway I have a sister named Leigh who is 17 too, Ally is 34, Dana is 22. Dana works at this Here kitty kitty club in Vegas. She's a stripper but I love her." I said. "That's cool." He said. "Nick is Ally's fiancée. He's the best. He's so sweet. You remind me of him." I said. "Thanks." He said.  
  
"The car was a gift from Shawnee after her hit record "Girl" made it to number one. I told her one I wanted a Porsche and I got it years later." I said. "That's cool. Chloe has her CD. Somewhere." Clark said. "Cool." I said. He smiled. "The house in California is the one I grew up in and I love it. It's all paid for so I have parties down there everyone once in awhile. The house in New York is right by the hotel I spent the night at the first time I went. It's a nice little apartment." I said. "Cool." He said. "My flat in London is walking distance from Buckingham palace. I love London! My House in Vegas is shared with my three sisters. Ally and I are the closest. When Leigh is old enough she's going to join Dana in being a stripper too." I said. "That's cool." He said. The waitress brought our check.  
  
He slipped a hundred dollar bill in it. He put 15 dollars on the table and said, "You finished?"  
  
"Yeah c'mon." I said. He grabbed my hand. "We're going home right?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Good." He replied. We got in the car.  
  
It was completely silent. It was getting scary. "I wonder what Chloe is doing?" I said. "Probably working on the wall of the weird." He said. "Wall Of the weird?" I asked. "Chloe's got this wall of the weird that has all the strange stuff that happened after the meteor shower." He said. "Meteor shower?" I said questioningly.  
  
"Like 12 years ago all these meteors feel from space. One which hit Lana's parents car and killed the two of them." He said. "I'm sorry." I muttered.  
  
"It's hard to forget stuff like that." He said. "It's also the meteor's fault that Lex has no hair." Clark said. "I don't think he'd look good with hair." I whispered. I laughed. He did too. We passed his house. We pulled into my driveway. We hopped out.  
  
"Goodnight." I said. "Allison Can I kiss you?" he asked. I blushed scarlet. I nodded. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Night."  
  
He said. He turned to leave and I said. "Thanks Clark for a great night." "Yeah. We're still on for you coming to school with me tomorrow right?" He asked. "Yeah. Night," I said. "ok Bye." He said got in his truck. I watched hum drive off. It was only like 5:30. 


	6. Alone at Night

I decided then to give Daniel, Jo and Ally a call that night. Maybe make a web cam chat with Jon. I want to talk to Sam and John so maybe a voice chat on Yahoo.  
  
I really want to meet Robin on Monday. I picked up my phone and dialed Daniel's number. He picked it up. "Hi." He said. I was sitting on my bathroom counter.  
  
"Hey Daniel." I said "Hey Allison. What's up?" He said. "Nothing much is Sara there?" I asked. "Yeah. C'mon honey." He called to his daughter. "What!" I heard her little voice say. "Aunt Allison is on the phone." He said. "Ok!" She said happily.  
  
I love it when people call me aunt when I'm not related. "Hi Aunt Allison!" She said. "Hey Sara!" I said. "Guess What!" She said. "What?" I asked. "I got a cool new Barbie doll for my seventh birthday. Her Name is Lana!" Sara said. I gritted my teeth and said, "What a pretty name!" "Yeah and she comes with a little toy dog and a boy doll named Tim!" She said excitedly! "Guess Why I called for?" I said.  
  
"Why?" She said still excited over her new doll. "To say Happy birthday!" I said. She giggled! I'm sending you a present soon." I said. "Thank you! What is it?" She asked. "It's a secret!! SHH! Let me talk to your daddy ok?" I said.  
  
"Ok Bye Aunt Allison. I love you!" She said! "I love you too." I said. "Hey!" Daniel said. "Hey!" I replied. "What did ya do tonight?" He asked. "Went on a date." I said.  
  
"With?" He asked. "This great guy named Clark." I said. "That's great! I've gotta put Sara to bed!" He said. "Night!" I said. "Bye!" He said and hung up. I dialed Jo's home number. I was surprised to hear his voice answer! "Hello?" He said. "Hi Jo!" I practically shouted. "Hey Allison!" he said. "I'm so happy that you're home." I said.  
  
"I've got better news!" He said. "What?" I shouted. "There's 55% chance I'll go into remission this chemo is really helping." Jo said. I could break down and cry right then but I hadn't cried all day I couldn't start now! "I love you I love you I love you!" I shouted.  
  
"I love you too Honey but I love John more." He said. I laughed. "What did you do tonight?" He asked. "I went on a date with my friend Clark." I said. "Friend." He said with a laugh. " Well kinda." I said. "He kiss ya?" Jo asked. "Yeah, it was great." I said. "The kiss or the night?" He asked. "The evening stupid." I said. "Alright I gotta go ok?" He said. "Bye I love you I love you I love you!" I said. "You too!" He said.  
  
I dialed Ally and Nick's number. It was so cute they lived with each other. Ally answered with "Hi Did he kiss you?" "Yeah he did on the cheek." I said. "Just like Nick kissed me on our first date." Ally said. "I'm going to kiss you now like that too." I heard him say. "Ok Nick." Ally said. There was a quick pause and Nick was the one with the phone. "Hey!" He said. "He kissed someone else today." I heard Ally shout. I froze.  
  
"What?" I asked. "It was sexual it was kinda hello I'm happy to see you kind of kiss." He said. "Who was the lucky one to receive this kiss?" I asked. "Sara The lady I work with." He said.  
  
"Kinda like Catherine kissed you the night of your second date right?" I said. "I'll meet you in our web cam chat ok?" He said. "Fine." I said. I raced over to my computer logged into our favorite chat called "The water glass thing" I switched my web cam to on. I saw Ally sitting in Nick's lap on the computer. "Hi guys!" I said. "Hey Sis!" I heard Allison say.  
  
"Catherine kissed you the night of second date?" Ally said sounding mad. "Rough case." He said. "The one about Samantha Carter right?" She asked.  
  
"Wow that was a year and a half ago. You still remember?" He said. "Yeah." Ally replied. "Hey guys remember I'm here too." I said. Ally laughed. "Oh yeah. I forgot." Nick said jokingly. "It's only like 6:30 over here." I said. "No duh." Ally said. "Sara's the brunette?" I said. "Yeah the pretty one." He said. "Nick I'm not pretty?" Ally said.  
  
"Your darling." He said and kissed Ally's forehead. "Nick." I said. "What?" Nick replied. "Nothing." I said. I gazed around the room. "What ya looking for sis?" Ally asked. "My camera. I got a picture of Clark." I said. "It's on the counter by the tub." Nick said. It was. "Thanks Nick. How did ya know?" I said. "You always put stuff there." He said. "Nick what would I do with out you?" I asked. He shrugged. I loaded the picture and sent it to them. "He's so cute!" Ally said. "He is! And Guess What he kissed me today!" I said. "I wish I was 17 again." Nick said. He looked sad. I smiled and said "It's not all fun and games." He laughed. "Do you love Ally?" I said knowing that she was right behind him.  
  
"I love your sister and you know that." Nick said. Ally leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She said. Quickly she leaned over and kissed his lips. It was a long kiss I'd say a little pass a minute. "Isn't your tongue useful?" I asked jokingly. "You slept with Kristy right?" I asked. Nick nodded. Ally slapped him. He rubbed his face. "What was that for?" He complained. "You said you were a virgin." She said.  
  
"At the time I didn't exactly want you to know I've slept with a prostitute." He said. "Sleeping around with a fricking slut." Ally said ticked off. Nick looked hurt and said, "Don't call her a slut." He said. "She is." Ally said. I just stood watching my computer screen in awe. "Shut up." He said. "There's no heaven for sluts ya know?" Ally said. "Enough Ally!" I said.  
  
"He lied to me Allison." Ally said. "Hey Ally You've lied before. What about Ben and Andy?" I said. "Oh Well I only kissed Ben once and Andy didn't need to know." She said. "I hate to treat you like treat Sara, Daniel's little girl but Nick say you're sorry." I said. "I'm sorry Ally I love you." He said with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Nick I know how sensitive you are to the fact that Kristy's dead. I love you too." She said. She kissed his cheek. "Good! I've must go. I love you both." I said. "Love ya!" I heard them say. I shut my web cam off.  
  
Although it was like 7:30 pm I took my pants off and hopped into bed. I feel asleep around 1:20 after lying there for hours and hours. I woke up about 3:30 pm that afternoon. Whoa! I rarely sleep for 9 hours and I just did 13! Oh My God! I dialed Clark's number. "Hey!" I said. "Hi." He said. "You're awake." He said. "Yeah I am." I said. "That's good. Chloe's here ya feel like dropping by?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Oh yeah Last Night I messed up I meant to ask if you wanted to come to school with me on Monday." He said.  
  
"I figured that. Yeah sure." I said. "Ok." He said. "I'll walk to your house now ok?" I said. "Yeah!" He said. "Bye!" I said. "See ya!" I said. I hung up. I got dressed and took a shower. I put on a purple shirt and jeans and my tennis shoes. I walked downstairs. I grabbed my purse and walked down the road to Clark's house.  
  
I rang the bell. Mr. Kent answered. "Hey Mr. Kent is Clark here?" I asked. "Yeah he's in the loft." He said  
  
opening the door to let me in. "Thanks Mr. Kent." I said as I walked out to the loft. "Hi." Clark, Chloe and Pete greeted me. "Hi Guys!" I said. I went up to Chloe and whispered, "It all worked out." She laughed. "I'm glad." She said. "So Allison I heard you and Clark went on a date last night." Pete said. We nodded.  
  
"Prove it Clark. Kiss her." Pete said and snickered. Clark looked at me with eyes that seemed to say, "Can I?" I nodded. Clark leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled. His hand somehow found its way entangled in mine. I expected an on the lips comment from Pete but it didn't come.  
  
He put his other hand around my waist. I like this couch a lot. 


	7. Dating Now!

My cell rang "Hello." I said. "Hey Allison It's Nick." Nick said. It's Nick again! "Yeah." I said. "Can we talk?" He asked. "I'm with people but yeah." I said. "Privately." I said. "I'm a little busy." I said. "With Clark." He said. "Stop it Nicky you're making me feel guilty." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Oh Yeah You left your web-cam on." He said. Oh I thought I closed it." I said. "No you didn't Ally made fun of how you slept." Nick said. "I know, I know." I said. He laughed.  
  
"Why do you always come to me?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Nick asked. "Why does everyone come to me crying or upset?" I said. "Well I come to you crying because  
  
I know you won't laugh at me. I come to you upset you make me focus on something else. Thank you and I love you for it" Nick said.  
  
"No problem. I'll call you at 6:30 k" I said. "Ok." He said. "Bye." I said. "Love ya." He said. "Do you say I love you to everyone?" Chloe asked. "No only Sam, Jo, John, John, Daniel, and Nick." I said. "You haven't kissed Allison on the lips have you Clark?" Pete asked.  
  
He shook his head. Chloe laughed. "Hey Chloe Let's go over there" I said pointing to a corner. "For a minute." I finished. When we got over there I whispered, "What's with the kissing stuff. It's making me uncomfortable." I said. "Ok." She said. Once we were back on the couch Clark grabbed my hand tightly. "What's your relationship with Nick?" Pete asked. "Sister's boyfriend. Soon to be married." I said. "That's cool." Clark said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." I said. "You love him?" Chloe asked. "Like a brother. He's not as close with Dana and Leigh." I said. "Too bad." Clark said. "Ally expecting Children?" Pete asked.  
  
"No, Nick doesn't really like sex." I said. "Like Clark." Pete said. No I don't think Clark was sexually abused when he was nine Pete. "Hey I don't like it either." I said. Clark loosened his grip on my hand. I wanted to see What Nick wanted. He's so sweet. "Chloe what's up?" Pete asked. "Nothing much." She said. I watched her glazing longingly at Clark. "Are you two dating now?" Chloe asked. We shrugged. Clark looked at me slowly and asked, "Are we?"  
  
"You went a date and you kissed her goodnight your definitely dating." Chloe said. "Ok." He said. "Ok." I said. He looked at me again and said, "Can I kiss you again?" "We're dating. Don't ask me anymore just do it." I said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. It was about 3:45. 


	8. A startling call

He's honestly so cute! He's much like Nick! "Hey Chloe don't you think and Nick is a lot like Clark?" I said.  
  
"Kinda." She said.  
  
"So Pete How's it going with Trisha?" Clark asked.  
  
"I spent an hour on the phone with her. We might go out Monday instead of Tuesday." Pete said.  
  
"Sounds familiar." Chloe said.  
  
"What does?" Clark said.  
  
"Switching the date of the date." Chloe said. "Look how it came out!" Pete said gesturing to Clark and I.  
  
"Clark is too cute." I whispered to Chloe. "Hey Let's call Lex!" Clark said. I tossed him my phone. "Hey Lex Come on over." He said. He paused. "OK Bye!" He said. "He's coming." Clark said. I nodded and smiled. Whitney must be really shaken up. I'd like die if my dad had a heart attack.  
  
"What ya thinking about Allison." Pete asked me. "Whitney's dad having a heart attack." I said. "Pretty scary huh?" Chloe said. "If one of my parents had a heart attack I'd.." Clark's voice trailed off. "Be hysterical? So would I." I replied. Clark nodded.  
  
"Let's invite Lana and Whitney over!" Clark said.  
  
I picked up my phone and dialed Lana's number. "Hello." I said. "Hi Allison." Lana answered. "Wanna come over?" I asked  
  
"Allison Whitney's dad is on life support right now. I'm at his house with My aunt Nell helping with the decision to keep him on or take him off." Lana said. "I'm so sorry." I spat out.  
  
"So I don't think we will be seeing each other for awhile." Lana said. "I understand" I said. "Bye." Lana said. "Bye." I replied. She hung up. "So?" Pete said.  
  
"Trust me we won't be seeing those two for a while." I said. "Is there a reason?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah Whitney's dad is on life support." I said. Chloe got up, wrapped her arms around Clark and whispered "Uh-oh." 


	9. A kiss and one long Discussion

I watched Clark lean over and kiss Chloe. I smiled and pretended not to notice until Pete said, "Hey Allison you do know Clark just kissed Chloe." Clark turned beat red. "I don't care. It's not like they were swapping spit or anything." I finished.  
  
Clark leaned towards me and whispered, "Sorry she looked like she needed it." I nodded because I understood.  
  
I wonder should I kiss him. I laughed out loud at the thought. "What ya laughing about Al?" Lex said. I hate being called Al! My name is Allison Rachel Dock it says so on my birth certificate. "Nothing." I said. My cell phone rang again! I picked it up. "Hi." I said. "Hello." The other voice said. I knew instantly that it was Sam!  
  
"Hi Sam!" I practically shouted. "What's up?" He asked. "I heard about Jo!" I exclaimed. "I know. I actually cried. I haven't been that happy in ages!" He said. "I didn't, when was the late time you were so happy?" I asked.  
  
"When you left." He said sarcastically. I laughed. "Just kidding." He said. "Well I love you too!" I said pretending to be hurt. He laughed.  
  
"So Jo says your dating a guy named Clark." Sam said. "Yeah." I said. "You love him?" Sam said. "Heck No." I snapped. "Whoa there turbo what's wrong with him." Sam said.  
  
"Nothing I've only known him less then a week." I said. "Oh yeah." He said. "Alright I Got to go." Sam said. "Bye." I said. "Love you." Was his reply. "You too." I said and hung up. Chloe had moved off Clark's lap onto the seat next to me.  
  
"Ya know I was his first kiss." Chloe whispered to me. "Who's?" I asked, "Clark's you idiot." Chloe said. I laughed and said "No Duh!" Chloe laughed. I was "Sam's, Jo's, John's and Colby's!" I said. "Cool." Chloe said. "Major." I said.  
  
"You still coming to school on Monday?" Clark asked. "Yeah, and I honestly don't care that you kissed Chloe." I said. "I still feel bad." He said. I looked him in the eye and said "Don't." "Hey Lex what ya thinking about?" I asked.  
  
"Life." He replied. "His mother." Clark whispered. I nodded in sympathy. Poor Lex. Why do bad things happen to good people? My face fell.  
  
I grabbed for Clark's hand. He grasped in firmly. It was almost 4:30. He's so wonderful.  
  
"Hey Lex What's up?" Pete asked. "Well Luthor corp. is doing well." He said. "That's good." I said. "Yeah." Pete said sarcastically under his breath. I whispered to Chloe, "Does Pete like Lex." "Not much he's totally jelous of Clark's friendship with him." She hissed back.  
  
"Oh." I murmured back. "Whitney went horse back riding last night." Clark said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I saw him." Clark said. "Ok Ok That was a stupid question." I said and blushed.  
  
Clark put his hand on my cheek and kissed the other one softly. He smiled. "Ok you two this is not a make-out party." Chloe said.  
  
"Shut up," Lex paused "They can kiss." Pete playfully socked Lex's arm. He's really cute. I shivered. Clark took his jacket off and handed it to me and I said "Thank you." "No problem." He whispered. "Hey Clark you're abusing the dating privilege." Pete said.  
  
"How?" He said. "You're holding her hand all the time, you two have like swapped spit and you got your hand on her butt!" Pete exclaimed. His hand was around my waist not on my butt I thought. He quickly put his hands in his lap, looked at me and said, "Am I?" I blushed and shook my head.  
  
I reached for his hand he grabbed mine. He's so cute and Pete doesn't know what he's talking about. "So Chloe what's up?" Pete asked. Clark leaned down and whispered, "Pete has this huge crush on Chloe." "Shut up." Pete hissed. "Hey Lex do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked.  
  
"I've only loved two women one is dead and the other betrayed me." Lex said. "I'm sorry Lex." I squeaked. "You didn't do anything." Lex snapped back getting defensive. I shrunk back. "Nothing much is up." Chloe said. "That's cool." Pete said. "Lex's mother and a friend I believe are his only loves." Clark whispered. "Can we cut it with the death discussion? I'm unhappy!" I said. "Yeah." was everyone else's reply.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot about John's son." Clark said. "Luke, Clark his name is Luke." I said. "Luke?" Lex asked. "A friend of mine's son who was found shot to death a little while ago." I said and swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry Allison." Chloe said. Pete nodded as if to agree. "So am I." Lex said looking depressed.  
  
"It's so heart breaking to see John cry." I said. Chloe looked sad. "He rarely cried and then he's hysterical when he finds his son dead." I said. "Wow." Pete said. "Murdered?" Chloe asked. I nodded. Then I got up, sat on Clark's lap and buried my face in his chest. He put his hand on the back of my head. 


	10. A kiss and A new friend

I felt safe in his arms. There was only one problem. I have to leave! I stayed in the position for a while. He smells wonderful too. I started to laugh at the thought of it. "You laughing?" He said. I replied "Yeah I am." He pick my chin up so we were face to face and he kissed my lips.  
  
I swear I thought I was in heaven! No Tongue perfectly Clark-ish. "I sorry babe but I've got to run!" I said. "Bye." Lex said. "Bye Lex." I called. "See ya Allison." Chloe shouted. "Bye Chick!" I said. "Night Al." Pete said.  
  
Don't call me that I wanted to shout! "Bye Pete." I said. Clark leaned towards me and kissed my cheek and said "Bye Allison." I said. I hugged him quickly and said "Bye Clark."  
  
I quickly walked home. It was about 5:50. I arrived home and decided to take a bath. I stripped off my clothes turned the water on high and pour bubble bath in the bathtub. Quickly as the w3ater filled the tub I got in. An hour later I got out.  
  
"Wow that felt good." I said. I got dressed and dried my hair by that time it was 7:20. I called Ally and Nick's house. "Hi." Ally said. "Hello!" I exclaimed. "What's up?" ally asked me! "Nothing, Clark kissed me on the lips today!" I said. "Wow big step!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I said in the same tone. "Nicky said he wanted to talk to you." Ally said. "I know, I think he wants to propose." I said. "Funny. Here he is. I love ya." She said. "Love you too." I said. "Hi." Nick said. "Hey!" I said. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said. "Good." He said. "You?" I asked. "Nothing much really." He said. "You wanted to talk to me because?" I asked. "I don't know I guess I miss you." He said.  
  
"You're too cute." I said with a smile. "Alright I've got to go." He said. "Bye Babe." I said. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said.  
  
I headed off to bed. Early up in the morning. I fell asleep in my pajamas. I woke up around 1:30. I decided to walk to Clark's house. I first got dressed in whatever I was going to school with him in.  
  
I walked down there and sat on the back porch. About an hour later I saw him walk towards me. "What the heck are you doing here?" He asked. "I was waiting to see you." I said. "I'll be right back." He said. He went in the house and returned 5 minutes later.  
  
"You always sleep in the loft?" I asked. "No." He said. We walked up there. He lay down and then said, "Come here." I obeyed and lay next to him. "Night." I said. "Night Allison." He said.  
  
Next thing I remember is him getting up. He crawled over me. "Hi." I muttered. "Did I wake you?" He asked. "No." I replied. "Good, Are you going to school in what you're wearing?" He asked. I nodded and looked at my watch to see it 6:00. "Well I have to get ready, you hungry?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Can I stay in here while you get ready?" I asked. "Sure, if ya really want to." He said. He kissed my cheek and said; "See ya in a little bit." "Bye." I replied.  
  
An hour later He returned showered and dressed. "Hey Baby." I said. "Hi Allison, Come on you'll be late for the bus." He said grabbing my hand. I followed him to his mailbox where we waited for the bus.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked me. I nodded. For sleeping in a loft I slept well.  
  
The bus pulled up. Clark got in first. "Bus Pass?" The driver asked me. "She's with me." Clark said. "Go on." She said. "Hey Allison sit here." Chloe hissed. "Can I?" I asked Clark. "Yeah, You're not a slave don't ask me what to do." He said.  
  
I nodded and took a seat next to Chloe. "Hey what's up?" She said. "Hi, Nothing much." I said. "That's cool. Same here." She replied. I watch a guy get on the bus. Chloe soon whispered "That's Robin."  
  
The first words that went through my head were "Who the heck is he?" Then I remembered Oh Yeah the locker dude!  
  
As he walked passed Clark he said, "Hey Kent." "Hi Robin." He replied. He sat in the seat across from us. It was totally obvious he was gay. Aside from the pink shirt and shoes there's the purple backpack.  
  
He's kinda cute though. Allison pull yourself together here you have a wonderful boyfriend to thing about.  
  
"Hi Robin." Chloe said. "What's up Chloe?" He asked. "Nothing much." She replied. He gestured to me and said, "Hi, I'm Robin Are you new here?" "No, She's getting a visitor's pass and spending the day with me!" Clark said. I held out my hand and said "I'm Allison and as Clark said I'm getting a visitor's pass and spending the day with him." I said. He shook my hand.  
  
"Are you dating Clark?" Robin asked. I looked at Clark He nodded. So I nodded too. 


	11. Robin

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked. "No, Actually I'm gay." He said. I swallowed hard. "Cool." I said. I put my hair behind my ears. "How do you know Clark?" I asked. "Well our lockers are right next to each other and I'm in his Math class." Robin said. "Cool." I replied. "And I'm in Gym class with Chloe and History with Pete." Robin said. "That's cool. Clark lives up the road from me and I met Chloe, Lana, Whitney and Pete when I met Clark." I said. "That's really nifty." He said.  
  
"Yeah." I said. We pulled into the parking lot. Pete, Chloe, Robin, Clark and I got off the bus. "Bye guys." Robin said as he walked off. "Bye Robin Nice meeting you." I said. I waved. He waved back.  
  
The bell rang. "Allison you're coming with me for first period and Chloe for second." Clark said. "Ok you got to show me Chloe's class though." I said. "It's right there room 202." he said pointing. "Ok." I said. I was now wearing this stupid badge that said "Visitor." on it.  
  
The Board read "Mr. Kratiz." On it. "Hey Mr. Kraztiz. I brought a visitor with me." Clark said. I geld ot my hand. "Hi I'm Allison." I said. "Hi I'm Harvey Kratiz." He said. "Carl would you please move so miss Allison can sit next to Clark. I watch a skinny black boy walk to an empty seat ands sat. "C'mon." Clark said leading me to my desk by his hand.  
  
"This is English right?" I asked. He nodded. "What are you doing today?" I asked. "Reading like 40 pages out of Oliver Twist." He said. "Good Book." I said. "Can ya lend me a copy?" I asked. "Ask Mr. Kratiz in a few minutes." He said. "Hello Smallville high!" The loud speaker boomed. "This is Principal Kwan speaking. Yearbooks are on sale for 15$ in the Year book room. Drama needs to turn in their field trip checks by Tuesday! Signing off this is principal Kwan." The loud speaker boomed.  
  
"Alright you guys read pages 389-420." Mr. Kratiz said. I walked up to him and said, "I don't have a book." I said. He handed me one. "What grade you in?" He asked. "Thank you, I just graduated high school. I'm almost 18." I said. "Wow." He said. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He whispered  
  
I sat down again. 15 minute later I had finished the required reading. I picked up Insomnia. I bro8ught Mr. Kratiz back his book. "Thank you." I whispered. "You're welcome." He hissed. He nice. Tall, Lanky 23ish not cute but nice. A few minutes later the bell rang.  
  
I put my book in my purse and Clark grabbed my arm and said "C'mon. "Bye." I said. "Bye Allison." Mr. Kratiz replied. As soon as we wee out of the class Chloe grabbed my arm and said, "Let's go Allison. We will be late!" "Bye." I said, "Bye. I'd kiss you but its against school rules." Clark said. "It's ok Bye." I said as Chloe drug me through the confusing school halls.  
  
"So what class we going to?" I asked. "Mrs. Capritti." She said yanking open the door.  
  
It was a science lab. I quickly looked around to find a guy. With my luck I spotted a blonde who looked pretty upset. I went over and tapped him on the shoulder. The bell for class hadn't rang yet so I was safe. He looked up at me. I realized it was Whitney! I looked him in the eyes and said "Hi Whitney. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
I looked at him sincerely. "What do you think is wrong?" He snapped rudely and sarcastically. I walked towards Chloe. "How come you didn't tell me Whitney was in your class?" I asked. "Now ya know." She said cheerily. 


	12. I think I might Love Clark A little

"You have a visitor Mrs. Capritti." Chloe said. "Oh goodie introduce you're self to the class." She said. "HI everyone. I'm Allison Dock. I'm 17 years old. I just moved her from California." I said.  
  
A not so attractive boy raised his hand and said," Are all girls from California that great looking?" I blushed. Before I could say anything Whitney piped up, "No cuz she's not pretty. All are that stupid though." He said. Mrs. Capritti gasped. I sat next to Chloe.  
  
"Whitney! That was disrespectful! I think you just signed yourself up for after school detention." Mrs. Capritti said. He replied, "But I was going to see my dad after school." He said.  
  
"Ma'am let him see his father this afternoon his comments just show how much he needs to mature this summer." I said. "As you wish Allison." She said. I looked at Whitney. He nodded and mouthed "Thank you."  
  
  
  
I didn't smile I looked away. "Alright you guys get to memorize the first 5 letters of the periodic table of elements." Mrs. Capritti said. I listened to Chloe repeat K,Ca,SC,TI and V over and over again. The bell rang. "Bye Chloe." I said. "Bye Who's Class are you going to?" Chloe asked. "Pete's I guess." I said. Just as I said that Pete came up behind me and grabbed my belt loop and said "C'mon."  
  
I had no chance to reply as he whisked me to room 206. Math class! Yuck! "Hey Mr. Katt I have a visitor with me." Pete said. I shook his out stretched hand. "Hi I'm Allison Dock. " I said. "I'm Nicky Katt." He said. He's really cute. I honestly don't care if people think of me as a Slut.  
  
Peter said down. Mr. Katt brought me his chair. He got another one! This is so cool! I Get to sit by this cute teacher. He brought another chair for himself. He quickly stood up. "Ok you guys get to do 1-30 on page 367." He said.  
  
I picked up Insomnia and began to read. "Good Book." He said. "Yes, It is." I said. "Read it before." He asked. I nodded. "Are you out of high school?" Mr. Katt asked. I nodded. "Do you have a job?" He asked. I nodded. "What do you do?" He asked. "I'm a songwriter." I said. "What kind of music?" He asked. "Country." I replied.  
  
"That's cool." He said. I nodded. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. I'd love to have told him I'm a lesbian! How funny would that be? "Yes, I'm dating Clark Kent." I said. "He's a good kid." He said. I nodded in agreement. "So how do you know Pete?" He asked  
  
"He knows Clark." I said pathetically. A blonde teacher rushed in. "Yes, Mrs. Davidson?" He asked. "Diane Parole was in an accident last night Nicky." She said. His eyes welled up with tears.  
  
It was very obvious he was trying not to cry in front of his entire class. "Watch the class for me?" He said. One tear dripped down his face. I think my heart broke then. I nodded. The first thing that came to my mind is this girl is dead and he cared for her deeply. "Thanks. We'll be outside." Mrs. Davidson said. I nodded.  
  
They left the room. I rushed to Pete's desk. "Oh my God! What do I do?" I asked. "At all costs don't go bug Mr. Katt." Pete said. "Why?" I asked stupidly. "Well if Diane is dead he's probably crying." Pete said. I nodded and said, "Who's this chick anyways?"  
  
"A really good friend of his. There as a rumor he had sex with her but thank God he didn't." Pete said. I nodded. I went back to my chair and sat. I heard soft crying outside. An Ugly girl commented, "I wonder who that is?" and snickered. I could slapped her then and there. "Lay off. I think you'd be upset too." I said. "Yeah shut up Miranda." Pete said. "Me Upset?? If My slut died?" She said. A quiet girl raised her hand. I pointed to her. She said, "I'm Krystal and I just want to say I agree with you." I nodded.  
  
"Tell me littler girl that you don't cry." I snapped to Miranda. "Oh! Mr. Katt must have a crush on you!" She whined. "No he doesn't." I said. I walked over to her desk and said, "Straighten up." "Straighten up!" She mocked.  
  
I walked outside. Mr. Katt was sitting against the wall silently crying. He sighed. Mrs. Davidson was gone. He was sitting with his head on his knees. I slid down next to him. His eyes were turning red from crying. I was speechless. I'm at a loss for words!  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well Diane is dead." He said all choked up. He still had tears running down his face. I put my arm around him. He looked about 27. I wanted to kiss him but I can't! I let my hand fall near his. He grabbed it for comfort. I blushed. He let go. "Ya know we're sitting on this nasty ground?" I said. He nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded. "I hate to be a nuisance but Did you really have an affair with this girl?" I asked. "She kissed me. " He said. I nodded. "No, We didn't have sex. She didn't blow me," He paused and blushed. "She kissed me." He finished.  
  
"Who else knows?" I asked. "You, her, the principal and I." He said. He was still crying which was breaking my heart. "Miranda is ragging on you." I said. "Who cares?" He snapped! "Sorry." He said. Pete walked out her and said, "Krystal is watching the class."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Diane is dead." He said. He gasped. "I'm so sorry." Pete said. He nodded. "Get back in class Pete!" He said. Pete obeyed. "He if I do something will you get mad?" I asked. "Depends." He said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. The bell rang. Clark, Chloe and Pete rushed towards me. He was still crying. "Later Nicky." I said. He got up and walked away. "Have him?" I asked. "I do. Last period." Clark said. "Cool." I said.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Wanna go see him since it's break?" Chloe asked. I nodded. Clark grabbed my hand. Mr. Katt still looked upset. His eyes were red. Chloe looked him in the eyes and said, "Have you been crying?" He nodded. "What's wrong?" She added. Nicky gestured to me. I shook my head.  
  
"Diane Parole is dead." He said. Chloe gasped. He clutched Pete's arm. "I'm sorry you guys." I squeaked. They all nodded. "C'mon Chloe let's go for a walk." I said. Chloe and I walked outside. I shut the door tightly. "Nicky's crying." I said. "No really?" She snapped.  
  
"Did you know Diane?" I asked. "School Slut." She replied. "Why?" I asked. "For banging Mr. Nicky Katt in there." Chloe said. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Someone told me they had sex…" Chloe said. I gasped. I turned for the door. "Ya didn't hear it from me." Chloe said. "Wait Chloe?" I said. "What?" She asked. "I sorta kinda kissed Mr. Katt." I said. She gasped. "When?" She asked. "Earlier on the cheek he was crying!" I said.  
  
"I don't thin Clark will care." She admitted. I nodded. They were all sitting around in chairs when we got back in. The bell rang. "Allison you have to stay here for 10 minutes while I get dressed for gym ok?" He said. I nodded.  
  
"Bye Babe." I said. "Bye Hun!" He said. They all left. Great now I'm alone with Nicky. The class began to file in. Ok guys you get to do page 106 1- 20." He said to the class. He got on his computer. I began to stare off in to space. I don't wonder why Robin gets stuff spray painted on his locker.  
  
He's so open with his relationship if I was gay I'd be in the Closet forever! "What are you thinking about?" He whispered. I shrugged. Which at that point I realized her was literally whispered in my ear I almost hit him. "Sorry." I muttered. See I'm terrible at flirting. I really am.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and said "You." "What are you thinking about me?" I asked. "How sweet and wonderful you are." He said. "I'm not sweet and wonderful thank you." I said. "I doubt it." He said. "Do you know Whitney Forman?" I asked. "Dating Lana Lang?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you like him?" I asked. "No." He whispered. "Good." I whispered.  
  
Five more minutes. I don't know why but I'm attracted to Mr. Katt and Clark is going to be mad! He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said. He blushed. I put my hand on his face.  
  
I'm so bad! I smiled. I'm such a slut. I think I might love Clark a little. 


	13. School!

"You have a visitor Mrs. Capritti." Chloe said. "Oh goodie introduce you're self to the class." She said. "HI everyone. I'm Allison Dock. I'm 17 years old. I just moved her from California." I said.  
  
A not so attractive boy raised his hand and said," Are all girls from California that great looking?" I blushed. Before I could say anything Whitney piped up, "No cuz she's not pretty. All are that stupid though." He said. Mrs. Capritti gasped. I sat next to Chloe.  
  
"Whitney! That was disrespectful! I think you just signed yourself up for after school detention." Mrs. Capritti said. He replied, "But I was going to see my dad after school." He said.  
  
"Ma'am let him see his father this afternoon his comments just show how much he needs to mature this summer." I said. "As you wish Allison." She said. I looked at Whitney. He nodded and mouthed "Thank you."  
  
  
  
I didn't smile I looked away. "Alright you guys get to memorize the first 5 letters of the periodic table of elements." Mrs. Capritti said. I listened to Chloe repeat K,Ca,SC,TI and V over and over again. The bell rang. "Bye Chloe." I said. "Bye Who's Class are you going to?" Chloe asked. "Pete's I guess." I said. Just as I said that Pete came up behind me and grabbed my belt loop and said "C'mon."  
  
I had no chance to reply as he whisked me to room 206. Math class! Yuck! "Hey Mr. Katt I have a visitor with me." Pete said. I shook his out stretched hand. "Hi I'm Allison Dock. " I said. "I'm Nicky Katt." He said. He's really cute. I honestly don't care if people think of me as a Slut.  
  
Peter said down. Mr. Katt brought me his chair. He got another one! This is so cool! I Get to sit by this cute teacher. He brought another chair for himself. He quickly stood up. "Ok you guys get to do 1-30 on page 367." He said.  
  
I picked up Insomnia and began to read. "Good Book." He said. "Yes, It is." I said. "Read it before." He asked. I nodded. "Are you out of high school?" Mr. Katt asked. I nodded. "Do you have a job?" He asked. I nodded. "What do you do?" He asked. "I'm a songwriter." I said. "What kind of music?" He asked. "Country." I replied.  
  
"That's cool." He said. I nodded. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. I'd love to have told him I'm a lesbian! How funny would that be? "Yes, I'm dating Clark Kent." I said. "He's a good kid." He said. I nodded in agreement. "So how do you know Pete?" He asked  
  
"He knows Clark." I said pathetically. A blonde teacher rushed in. "Yes, Mrs. Davidson?" He asked. "Diane Parole was in an accident last night Nicky." She said. His eyes welled up with tears.  
  
It was very obvious he was trying not to cry in front of his entire class. "Watch the class for me?" He said. One tear dripped down his face. I think my heart broke then. I nodded. The first thing that came to my mind is this girl is dead and he cared for her deeply. "Thanks. We'll be outside." Mrs. Davidson said. I nodded.  
  
They left the room. I rushed to Pete's desk. "Oh my God! What do I do?" I asked. "At all costs don't go bug Mr. Katt." Pete said. "Why?" I asked stupidly. "Well if Diane is dead he's probably crying." Pete said. I nodded and said, "Who's this chick anyways?"  
  
"A really good friend of his. There as a rumor he had sex with her but thank God he didn't." Pete said. I nodded. I went back to my chair and sat. I heard soft crying outside. An Ugly girl commented, "I wonder who that is?" and snickered. I could slapped her then and there. "Lay off. I think you'd be upset too." I said. "Yeah shut up Miranda." Pete said. "Me Upset?? If My slut died?" She said. A quiet girl raised her hand. I pointed to her. She said, "I'm Krystal and I just want to say I agree with you." I nodded.  
  
"Tell me littler girl that you don't cry." I snapped to Miranda. "Oh! Mr. Katt must have a crush on you!" She whined. "No he doesn't." I said. I walked over to her desk and said, "Straighten up." "Straighten up!" She mocked.  
  
I walked outside. Mr. Katt was sitting against the wall silently crying. He sighed. Mrs. Davidson was gone. He was sitting with his head on his knees. I slid down next to him. His eyes were turning red from crying. I was speechless. I'm at a loss for words!  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well Diane is dead." He said all choked up. He still had tears running down his face. I put my arm around him. He looked about 27. I wanted to kiss him but I can't! I let my hand fall near his. He grabbed it for comfort. I blushed. He let go. "Ya know we're sitting on this nasty ground?" I said. He nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded. "I hate to be a nuisance but Did you really have an affair with this girl?" I asked. "She kissed me. " He said. I nodded. "No, We didn't have sex. She didn't blow me," He paused and blushed. "She kissed me." He finished.  
  
"Who else knows?" I asked. "You, her, the principal and I." He said. He was still crying which was breaking my heart. "Miranda is ragging on you." I said. "Who cares?" He snapped! "Sorry." He said. Pete walked out her and said, "Krystal is watching the class."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Diane is dead." He said. He gasped. "I'm so sorry." Pete said. He nodded. "Get back in class Pete!" He said. Pete obeyed. "He if I do something will you get mad?" I asked. "Depends." He said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. The bell rang. Clark, Chloe and Pete rushed towards me. He was still crying. "Later Nicky." I said. He got up and walked away. "Have him?" I asked. "I do. Last period." Clark said. "Cool." I said.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Diane is dead." He said. He gasped. "I'm so sorry." Pete said. He nodded. "Get back in class Pete!" He said. Pete obeyed. "He if I do something will you get mad?" I asked. "Depends." He said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. The bell rang. Clark, Chloe and Pete rushed towards me. He was still crying. "Later Nicky." I said. He got up and walked away. "Have him?" I asked. "I do. Last period." Clark said. "Cool." I said.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Wanna go see him since it's break?" Chloe asked. I nodded. Clark grabbed my hand. Mr. Katt still looked upset. His eyes were red. Chloe looked him in the eyes and said, "Have you been crying?" He nodded. "What's wrong?" She added. Nicky gestured to me. I shook my head.  
  
"Diane Parole is dead." He said. Chloe gasped. He clutched Pete's arm. "I'm sorry you guys." I squeaked. They all nodded. "C'mon Chloe let's go for a walk." I said. Chloe and I walked outside. I shut the door tightly. "Nicky's crying." I said. "No really?" She snapped.  
  
"Did you know Diane?" I asked. "School Slut." She replied. "Why?" I asked. "For banging Mr. Nicky Katt in there." Chloe said. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Someone told me they had sex…" Chloe said. I gasped. I turned for the door. "Ya didn't hear it from me." Chloe said. "Wait Chloe?" I said. "What?" She asked. "I sorta kinda kissed Mr. Katt." I said. She gasped. "When?" She asked. "Earlier on the cheek he was crying!" I said.  
  
"I don't thin Clark will care." She admitted. I nodded. They were all sitting around in chairs when we got back in. The bell rang. "Allison you have to stay here for 10 minutes while I get dressed for gym ok?" He said. I nodded.  
  
"Bye Babe." I said. "Bye Hun!" He said. They all left. Great now I'm alone with Nicky. The class began to file in. Ok guys you get to do page 106 1- 20." He said to the class. He got on his computer. I began to stare off in to space. I don't wonder why Robin gets stuff spray painted on his locker.  
  
He's so open with his relationship if I was gay I'd be in the Closet forever! "What are you thinking about?" He whispered. I shrugged. Which at that point I realized her was literally whispered in my ear I almost hit him. "Sorry." I muttered. See I'm terrible at flirting. I really am.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and said "You." "What are you thinking about me?" I asked. "How sweet and wonderful you are." He said. "I'm not sweet and wonderful thank you." I said. "I doubt it." He said. "Do you know Whitney Forman?" I asked. "Dating Lana Lang?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you like him?" I asked. "No." He whispered. "Good." I whispered.  
  
Five more minutes. I don't know why but I'm attracted to Mr. Katt and Clark is going to be mad! He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said. He blushed. I put my hand on his face.  
  
I'm so bad! I smiled. I'm such a slut. I think I might love Clark a little.  
  
Nicky is cute and mature. What the heck am I saying! I have a wonderful boyfriend! Who I love very much! No cute teacher is going to change that! He held out his hand. I grabbed it for comfort. Clark rushed in to the room grabbed my hand and said "C'mon." Nicky dropped my hand just in time. "Bye." Said. "See Ya." He replied.  
  
"Sorry." I said as we walked to the gym. "It's ok." He said. "Clark I have something to tell you." I said. He stopped. "What?" He said. "Well When Mr. Katt found out Diane was dead I kissed his cheek. He was crying. T wasn't meant to be sexual. " I said.  
  
He cut me off, "It's ok. Really it is." He said. I smiled. He kissed my cheek. "He kissed me after you left." I said. He looked me in the eyes. I was scared he was going to hit me.I put my hand near my face to shield it. He pulled it away and said, "Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"I was afraid you were going to hit me." I said. "Allison I would never hurt you like that." He said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek near my mouth.  
  
I nodded. "Boy Clark you look like a loser in those gym clothes." I said. He laughed and said, "Wait till you see Pete." I smiled. Pete ran up to us in his baggy gym clothes. "Hi Allison." He said. "Hey." I replied. He walked over to the teacher. His nametag said, "Mr. Vurcock." "Visitor?" He said to me. I nodded. "I'm here with Pete." I said.  
  
"Oh." He said. "I'm Allison Dock." I said. "You want to run the 2 miles for today?" He asked. I shook my head. "Ok you can sit and watch." He said. I did. Clark and Pete finished the mile with in seconds of each other.  
  
I went up to hug him. "No lemme take a shower first." He said. I nodded. I sat again. He came back about 15 minutes in jeans and a grey turtleneck. "Hi baby." He said. "Hi!" I said. I hugged him close. He shot a look at Mr. Vurcock . He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Take me to Chloe's next class." I said. "Robin has that class you know." He said. "I know I promise I won't hit on him." I said jokingly. The bell rang.  
  
He kissed my forehead and dropped me off in front of room 911. Chloe rushed towards me. "Hi!" She exclaimed. "Hey Girl!" I said. Robin rushed over to me too. "Hey are you going to see Clark 6th period?" He asked.  
  
  
  
I nodded. "I have that class with him." He said. I shivered. Robin took his black leather jacket off and handed it to me. "Put it on." He said. I did. He had a blue shirt on underneath. Which of course was too cute. The bell rang.  
  
"Does he always stalk you?" I jokingly whispered in Chloe's ear. "No I think its you." She joked back. A nametag on the teacher's desk read "Mrs. Raser." "Visitor?" She asked. I nodded. "Introduce yourself to the class." She said. "Now." I asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'm Allsion Dock. I'm 17 years old. " I said. "Anything else?" she asked. "Not really minus the fact I have a job and I've already finished my book once." I said.  
  
"You don't need to do the assignment." She said. "Can I play on my laptop?" I asked. She nodded. "Can It have sound?" I asked. She nodded and said "Keep it low." I logged on to my normal voice chat. I quickly invited Sam, Ally, Nick and Shawnee.  
  
"Hi guys." I said. "Hey girl." Sam said. I got a wave from Ally and Nick. "Who's that dude next you?" Sam asked. "My friend Robin." I said. "Girlfriend?" He asked. He shook his head. I blushed.  
  
"Single?" Sam asked. I felt the awkwardness. He nodded. "He does know I'm gay doesn't he?" Sam asked. Robin just started cracking up. Sam put on this pouting little face. "What's so funny?" Sam said. "I guess he doesn't know I'm gay either." He said. This big grin formed on Robin's face. Robin turned to me and said, "He's not joking is he?" I shook my head.  
  
Sam smiled and said, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Which at that point Nick rolled his eyes. "Hey!" Ally scolded. Shawnee said, "Hey girl!" "Hey Shawnee." I replied. "Who's the chick next to you?" She said. "Chloe." I said. She turned around. "Hi Chloe." Shawnee said. "Hey Shawnee What's up?" Chloe asked.  
  
Robin shook his head. "Hey Sis is that your jacket?" Ally asked. "No." Nick said. "Nothing really Chloe you?" Shawnee asked. "It's Robin's jacket actually." I said. "That's pretty cool." Sam said. "No, Not really. I don't like being lonely." Robin said.  
  
"Nothing much. Everything's great here." Chloe said. "Why you wearing his jacket?" Nick asked. "I'm Cold!" I said. "Neither do I." Said Sam. They both smiled at each other. It literally warmed my heart. "Ya know Chloe do you have AIM?" Shawnee asked. "Yeah. It's ChloeSull101." Chloe replied. "I'm IM you ok?" Shawnee said. "Bye Guys!" She said. "Bye!" Chloe said. She left.  
  
Nick and Ally cracked up. "Not funny. You two!" I said. I got a puzzled look from Robin. "Shawnee is extremely homophobic." I said. Robin nodded. "Sorry." Nick said. "Me too." Ally said. "It's 244-7549 Robin." I said. "What?" he asked. "Sam's number." I said.  
  
Sam blushed. "Where are Jo and John?" I asked. "In Jo's room." He said. "Doing?" I asked. "Probably crying." He said. "Awh! Why?" Ally asked. "Good news." I said. "What c'mon tell me?" Ally asked. "I'll get Jo to tell you." He called. "JOOOOO." He exclaimed. Jo and John walked in together. "What's the good news?" Ally asked. "My cancer is going into remission!" He exclaimed. Ally proceeded to break down in tears. "I love you Ally!" Nick said. "I love you too, Nick." She said.  
  
At that point Jo kissed John. I gasped. So did Robin. "Don't do that here!" I hissed. Just to go against what I said he kissed him again. "Hello! That's like super not clean for a high school class room's eyes!" I snapped. "Whoops sorry." John said. The bell rang. "Bye guys!" "I love y'all!" I said. I signed off.  
  
"Can I hang out with you guys?" Robin asked shyly. Chloe nodded. As we rushed into the hallway Pete and Clark ran up to us! "Hey Baby!" Clark said. "Hi Hon." I said. "Robin's hanging out with us." I said. The two boys nodded. Pete had this monkey looking grin on his face. I started Cracking up. "What's so funny?" Robin asked. "Pete used to have this big grin on his face." I said.  
  
"Will you call him?" I asked. "Sam?" Robin asked. I nodded. He nodded. "Chloe let's go for a walk." I said. We left the hallway. "I have a huge confession." I said. "What might that be?" She asked. "Robin's kinda cute." I said. She gasped. "He's…" Her voice trailed off. "Gay? I know I know! I said.  
  
  
  
"Also you gave him your best gay friends number!" Chloe said. "I know I know!" I said. We walked back. "Hey you guys want food?" Pete asked. I pulled my water bottle out of my purse. I took a drink of it. "Can I have a drink of your water Allison?" Robin asked. I nodded and handed it to him. He took a small drink and handed it back. "Thanks." He said. I took another drink of it. "Nasty!" Pete said. Clark held out his hand. I put mine in it. "Ya want water too?" I asked. "Thanks but no thanks Allison." Clark said. "I'll going to get food." Chloe said. Pete went with her.  
  
"Mr. Katt Close with Diane?" I asked. "Kinda." Robin said. "This is yours." I said taking his jacket off. "Thanks." I said. "Sam.." Robin said. "Her Sam?" Clark asked. "Yeah." He said.  
  
"Sam's the greatest." I said. Chloe came back eating a Caesar salad. Pete was eating Chips. "Hey buddies!" I said. "Hey feel like seeing Mr. Katt?" Pete asked. I nodded.  
  
"So Chloe what's going on?" Robin asked. "Nothing really." She replied. "Cool." He replied. We walked in. He was crying again. Dang it!  
  
"Hey!" I said. 'Hi.."He replied. He had his head in his hands. "Nicky Babe do you want to go home?" I asked. He lifted his head and shook it. One tear dripped down his face. He looked really bad!  
  
I walked up to him and hugged him. Then I went and wrapped my arms around Clark. Clark kissed my forehead. The bell rang.  
  
"Bye!" Chloe and Pete both said. "See ya two later!" I said. "Bye!" Robin said. "Bye guys!" Clark said. Nicky washed his face just as students began to file in. He sat down in his desk. Robin and Clark sat next to each other. I sat in between Robin and Clark. "Can I do a voice chat on my computer?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
I turned my computer on. "Hey sexy!" I jokingly said to Sam. "Hey!" I said. I invited John too. He might be upset but I think I know someone he can talk to. He came. His eyes were red. He looked worse then Mr. Katt did! "Hi Baby!" I said. He nodded. "Hey John how ya holdin up?" Sam said. "Not so good. I can't stay just popped in to say Hi and I love you Allison!" He said and signed off. Jo and John came in. "Hey you two!" I said. "Hi Clark babe!" I said to Clark. He grabbed my hands and kissed m forehead. "Stop that you're breaking the rules!" I hissed. He grabbed my hand.  
  
"Clark! I need you to run something over to Mrs. Cookie." Mr. Katt said. "Bye Babe!" Clark said. "Hi Sam!" Robin said. "Hello Robin." Sam said. "Will you call me in 2 hours?" He asked Sam. Sam nodded.  
  
I blushed. "So How goes it?" I asked John. "Good." He said. "That's good." I said. "Jo What's up?" I asked. Nothing really." He replied. Clark came back and grabbed my hand again. "Is That your boyfriend?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Yup this is Clark." I said. Clark said, "Hi guys!" "Hey Clark." Jo said. "So you're dating Allison." Sam said. He nodded. "You better be good to her." John said. "He is you guys he really is." I said. "He's just as great as you 3." I said. Robin shot me a look. "Four.." I said. 


	14. The End!

Robin smiled. "Come here." Nicky said. I walked up to him. "Yes." I said. "Keep in touch?" He asked. "You bet." I said and handed him my business card. He handed me his. I wrapped my arms around him. I smiled.  
  
So did he! I blushed. "Alright you can Go on." He said. "Hi guys!" I said. "So Sam how it be?" I asked. "Good." He said. The bell rang. "Bye Guys. I love you." I said. I handed My business card to Robin. "Keep in touch." He said. Robin kissed my cheek. We all knew it wasn't sexual.  
  
"See Ya around." I said to Nicky. "You too Allison!" He said.  
  
For one moment the world stood still. Clark leaned over and kissed my lips.  
  
  
  
The end! 


End file.
